The New Year
by beccarae93
Summary: Basically an AU for how I wish the break up would have gone between Kurt and Blaine.
1. We Won't Lose Each Other

**A/N: Just a little story that popped into my head for how I would want the possible Klaine break up to be handled in season 4 (not that I really want it to happen at all). This will be a multi-chapter story, but it might be a while between updates so if you don't like drawn-out WIPs, sorry, bear with me. Oh, and I know that most Seniors have taken the SAT way before their last semester, and that most college applications are due in like November, but I wanted Blaine to be crazy busy during the second semester. So let's just pretend that all of this stuff happens at the same time. **

_January 3, 2013_

"I love you," Blaine Anderson said, tears beginning to well in his eyes as he stood in front of the love of his life, his boyfriend, Kurt Hummel.

Kurt's face screwed up in confusion and concern as he stood up from the chair in which he was sitting. "I love you, too. What's wrong, Blaine?" He cocked his head to the side questioningly.

"I think we should take a break." With the last words Blaine's voice cracked and tears began to fall from his eyes.

Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms and rocked him gently, trying to calm him down. "Why? Things have been going okay and we only have a semester left of being apart. We just have to make it six more months. Then you'll be done with school and you can move to New York and everything will be fine. We made it this far, why are you giving up now? Do you not want me anymore? Did I do something wrong? I can fix it, whatever it is. I promise." Kurt began talking so rapidly that his words were blending together.

Blaine pulled himself out of Kurt's grasp. "Kurt," he began, voice breaking even more as he said the name, "you did nothing wrong. I still want you."

"Then why are you doing this?" Kurt whispered, doing nothing to staunch the tear rolling down his cheeks.

"I just think this semester might be easier for both of us if we don't have to worry about maintaining a long distance relationship. This semester is really big for me. I have a lot of decisions to make and a lot of studying to do." He rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand and looked down at the ground. "I have AP tests, finals, and the SAT to worry about. And Glee—we have a good chance to make it to Nationals again, so that will take up a lot of my time. Not to mention applying to colleges and figuring out what I want to do with my life." Blaine ran a hand through his hair and lifted his eyes to Kurt's. "What if I decide to go to college in L.A.? It's been so hard to do this with only a few hundred miles between us. Can you imagine how hard it would be with an entire country between us?"

"We'd make it work. Please, don't do this. I can't lose you. I need you, Blaine." Kurt took a step forward and grasped desperately at his boyfriend's shirt.

"I know, Kurt. I feel the same way. But I think this is what is best for us. If I end up in New York next year and neither one of us has moved on, we can talk about getting back together." He grasped Kurt's face gently and guided his head up so that their eyes met. "Kurt, I will most likely end up in New York. It's something I've wanted for a while, even before I met you. But I want to keep my options open and not worry about disappointing you if I end up somewhere else. I don't want that hanging over my head when I make my decisions. And like I said, I'm going to have a lot on my plate during the next few months. I need to focus all of my time and energy into everything else I need to do. Can you understand that?" He pleaded Kurt to understand with his eyes.

Kurt looked hard into Blaine's eyes and slowly nodded, tears still falling freely down his face. "I do. I understand the reasoning behind your decision, but can't we just not talk as much and deal with the possibility of being in different places together?"

Blaine shook his head roughly. "This is what I want. Can you just give me this? I promise everything will work out for us if we are really meant to be together. We can still talk. I still want to be your friend. No matter what, we won't lose each other. I just think it might be easier on us if we don't have the romantic part of our relationship right now." Blaine leaned towards Kurt and propped their foreheads together. "I will always love you. I just need us to take a break. Just for a few months. What are a few months if we could have the rest of our lives together? If we can get through this relatively unscathed, I think we will be able to get through anything together."

Kurt closed the distance between their lips and kissed Blaine chastely. Then he pulled completely away from Blaine, nodded slightly, and turned his back to his boyfriend…ex-boyfriend?

Blaine stood lamely as he watched Kurt's shoulders shake and his body wrack with sobs. It took every ounce of strength not to break down and refute everything he said if only it would stop Kurt's tears. But he knew in his heart of hearts that they needed this and that eventually everything would be okay. So instead of negating everything he just said, Blaine simply walked over to Kurt and wrapped his arms around the boy from behind. He lay his head on Kurt's back and let the tears and sobs take over his body.

Eventually, the pair moved to the bed and lay down, wrapping around one another and crying together. After a few hours, the boys had cried all they could and just lay together silently, Blaine running a soothing hand over Kurt's back as Kurt traced circles on Blaine's chest.

Kurt sat up suddenly. "I should go."

Blaine shook his head quickly. "No, please don't. Stay the night. Please?"

Kurt looked at Blaine skeptically. "Are you sure? You just broke up with me. Don't you think that means I should leave your house? You obviously don't want me here anymore." Kurt stood and searched the room for his belongings.

Blaine shot across the room to where Kurt was standing and put a hand on Kurt's upper arm, the move stopping Kurt instantly, the same way it always did. "Kurt, stop. It's not like I'm dumping you and want you out of my life. I still love you. I still want to talk to you and be in the same room as you. This is killing me, too. You know that. You're upset and you're trying to throw up your walls, deflect, and make me feel horrible for doing this. Even though I know this is the best thing for us, it's taking everything I have not to curl up in the fetal position and cry for days."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and nodded. Then his shoulders slumped and he let some of his weight fall into Blaine's waiting arms. "I know. I know you don't really want this any more than I do. But you know me. This is what I do. I try to hurt everyone else when I'm hurting. I lash out."

Blaine rubbed a reassuring hand down Kurt's arm. "I know, baby. That's why I'm not letting it upset me too much." He guided Kurt back to the bed and the two lay back down together. "I love you. I won't ever stop loving you. But don't let me stop you from moving on in New York if you get a chance you want to take. "

Kurt stiffened. "What are you talking about?"

"Just because I'll most likely be in New York after graduation and we'll be able to be together, don't refuse any dates if you're genuinely interested in the guy. Don't stop yourself from finding happiness just because there is a possibility of us being together again."

Kurt shook his head rapidly. "I don't want anyone else. Besides, it will take me way longer than six months to get over you, Blaine Anderson. Remember, I was ready to run off to New York and elope at Christmas last year. Those feelings don't just go away in a few weeks. Even if you don't want to be with me after graduation, it will probably take me years to be able to move on."

Blaine chuckled softly. "I remember. Wouldn't this all be so much easier if I had had a real ring and not just that silly gum wrapper one? Or would it be harder? Starting a marriage long distance would probably be even harder than what we've been doing."

"I would still run to New York and marry you if that's what you wanted," Kurt whispered.

Blaine let a sob catch in his throat. "God, I want that so much. I would love to marry you. But this break really is what's best for us. In time, you'll see that I'm right. In a few months I'll probably be in New York and we can pick up where we left off and see where life takes us."

"I hope so. Blaine, promise me we won't lose each other. Even if we're just friends. I can't even bear to picture my life without you in it at all."

"We won't lose each other. You are my best friend first and always. I don't care what's going on with us romantically; I will always be here for you."

"I can still come to Nationals and to your Graduation, right?"

Blaine laughed outright. "Of course you can. I won't be your only friend at either event, you know. But I still want you there. It wouldn't feel right if you weren't there to celebrate with me."

Kurt nodded sagely. "Thank you." A loud yawn escaped from Kurt. He quickly covered his mouth and blushed slightly.

Blaine chuckled and settled down onto the bed. "Come on, sleepyhead. You have a flight to catch tomorrow. Let's get some sleep."

Kurt curled into Blaine's side. A few minutes passed in silence. "Don't forget me," Kurt mumbled as sleep overtook him.

A silent tear rolled down Blaine's cheek. He kissed the top of Kurt's head and ran a hand through his mussed hair. "Never," he whispered back as he fell asleep with his arms wrapped around the boy he loved. Neither boy knew how long it would be before they were in that position again, if they ever were again.


	2. I'm Still Not Saying Goodbye to You

_January 4, 2013_

Blaine awoke mid-morning. After pushing the sleep out of his eyes, he glanced down at the sleeping boy still curled into his side. He smiled gently, a bittersweet feeling washing over him. He loved watching Kurt sleep, but he knew this was the last time they'd be in this position for a while, possibly forever. Blaine closed his eyes and slowly inhaled Kurt's scent, wanting to store this moment in his memory so that he could look back on it during the long, lonely months he had ahead of him.

After a fee moments, Kurt began to stir at Blaine's side. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around the room as if trying to remember the events of the night before.

"Morning," Blaine said, smiling slightly down at the boy in his arms.

Kurt looked at Blaine's smile and slowly a small grin appeared on his face. "Morning. What time is it?"

Blaine turned his head to look at his alarm clock across the room. "9:34."

Kurt jumps out of Blaine's arms and into a sitting position on the side of the bed. "Is it that late already?" He stood and began collecting his things and pulling on his shoes. "Shit! I have to be at the airport in like 3 hours. I still need to pack. Shit, shit, shit!"

Blaine was at Kurt's side in a flash. He placed a steadying hand under Kurt's elbow so the boy wouldn't fall over while putting on his shoes. "Don't panic. I'll help you pack. I can still go to the airport with you, right?"

Kurt nodded. "My dad will have to drive you home after. And we'll have to tell him about last night. He'll know right away that something's wrong. Think you can handle the third degree on the way home?"

"Of course, I'll just tell him the truth. That I love you and don't want to hold you back while I'll be too busy to fully give you what you need from our relationship. So I think it would be best if we take a break so that you, if you want, can find someone who can give you everything you need."

Kurt stopped fiddling with his shoelaces, straightened up, and locked eyes with Blaine. "Blaine," he whispered, pure love seeping into his voice, "I don't need anything more than what you give me. _You_ are the only thing I need. Don't doubt yourself. If after you graduate you end up in New York I will be there to greet you at the airport with open arms. If you don't end up in New York, I'll be standing next to you no matter where you go." He grabbed Blaine's upper arms and forced the younger boy to look into his eyes. When Blaine finally looked up through his lashes, Kurt continued. "I love New York, but I love you more. If you want to go to California, say the word and I will be there in a flash. If you want to go to Chicago, I'll be right there next to you. Hell, if you want to live in freaking Alabama with all the homophobic assholes that hate us," Blaine chuckled uneasily, "I will _still_ be right beside you, holding your hand and supporting you. I. Love. _You_. I. Want. _You_. I don't need anyone or anything else." Tears threatened to fall from Kurt's eyes and he was barely able to blink them back.

Blaine, however, couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes. "Really?" he whispered, unsure whether or not to believe Kurt's words.

Kurt nodded and pulled Blaine close to his chest. He rubbed reassuring circles on Blaine's back as Blaine let the last of his tears fall onto Kurt's shirt. "I didn't agree to this break because I want to go out and find someone else. I agreed so that I can prove to you that I don't need anyone else. I know you're still a little insecure after the Chandler fiasco, but don't doubt my love for you." Kurt couldn't fight the tears any longer; they started to fall onto Blaine's back. "If this is what you think you need to get through until graduation, I'll support your decision. But don't think that I won't be ready to have you in my arms again the _second_ you move that tassel and throw that cap in the air."

Blaine let out one final sob and pulled away from Kurt. "When did you become so rational about all of this? Last night you were the one who was a sobbing mess and I was the one holding it together and doing the explaining."

Kurt laughed. "I woke up in the middle of the night and did some thinking. I still don't like this, but I'll deal with it because I do understand where you're coming from. I understand why you want to focus on getting through school without the obligation of a long distance boyfriend. I also understand your subconscious desire to test me." Blaine snapped his head up and opened his mouth to protest. Kurt placed a finger on his lips. "I said subconscious. You're still insecure about the Chandler thing, and I understand that. I hurt you. I'm so sorry that I did, but I can't change what happened." He dropped his eyes from Blaine's for a moment. When he brought them back up to meet Blaine's there was a resolve in them that Blaine had rarely seen. "All I can do now is show you every day that I don't need or want anyone but you. And the way I can do that right now and for the next six months is to support you in your decision to have us take a break and wait patiently for you to graduate and tell me where we'll be starting our life together."

Blaine brought a shaky hand up to his cheek to wipe away his tears. Kurt mimicked the action. "Let's get to your house before it gets too late and you don't have time to pack."

Kurt nodded, threw his bag over his shoulder, and headed out of Blaine's room and to his car. The boys got into the car in silence. The silence stretched into the drive, the only sounds heard were the sounds of the road and the music quietly drifting from the radio. When the opening notes of "Teenage Dream" flowed out of the speakers, Kurt and Blaine shared a nervous look.

"I can change it," Kurt offered.

"No, no. This is fine. I don't mind." Blaine said quickly.

Kurt nodded and went back to focusing on his driving. Quietly, Blaine started to sing along, lost in the memory of meeting Kurt for the first time.

Kurt smiled and snuck a glance at Blaine, who looked genuinely happy. "That was a great day," Kurt whispered, a mix of emotions creeping into his voice.

Blaine stopped singing and looked at Kurt. "That was one of the best days of my life," he said, smiling broadly.

Kurt pulled into the driveway of the Hummel-Hudson household. He stopped the car and cut the engine. "Are you ready for this?" he asked, suddenly unsure if Blaine should explain his decision to Burt.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The boys exited the car and walked up to the door. Taking a deep breath, Kurt turned the handle and stepped into the house. He let Blaine walk around him and quietly shut the door.

"Kurt? Is that you? You only have a few hours before we need to hit the road, you'd better start packin' now." Burt called from the living room.

Kurt and Blaine walked around the corner into the living room and saw Burt sitting on the couch, hunched over the newspaper. "Is it okay if you give Blaine a ride home from the airport? He wants to come with us."

"I thought that was a given, son. Of course I'll give Blaine a ride home." He looked up for the first time since the boys arrived. He took in their bloodshot eyes and quickly stood. "What's wrong, boys? You didn't drink last night did you?"

Kurt chuckled nervously. "No, Dad. We didn't drink. We just had a rough night."

Burt looked back and forth between the two boys. "What happened? You both look like you were crying all night."

Kurt opened his mouth to start, but Blaine put a hand on his arm to stop him. "Mr. Hummel, I told Kurt last night that I thought it would be best if we took a break from our relationship at least until after I graduate."

To say Burt was surprised would be an understatement. His mouth hung open and he quickly looked between the boys. His surprise quickly turned to confusion. "But, why? I thought you kids were doing well."

Kurt shook his head. "Dad, I need to pack. You and Blaine can discuss our relationship on your way home from the airport. But I don't really have the time nor the desire to discuss this right now." He turned to Blaine. "Come on, Blaine. You said you'd help me pack." Kurt turned and left the room.

Blaine and Burt looked at each other for a moment, and then Blaine smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, sir. I'll be happy to explain everything on the ride home from the airport. But right now Kurt really needs me. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll head up to his room and help him pack." Blaine started to turn away from Burt, but Burt clasped a firm hand on his shoulder.

"There's a lot more to this than meets the eye, isn't there?"

Blaine nodded slightly. "Yes, sir. I want you to know that I still love your son—I'll always love him, no matter what—but I think this is what's best for us right now. If he still wants me in six months, I'd be more than happy to continue our relationship."

Burt laughed. "Son, I understand you're still a little nervous about that whole texting thing, but Kurt really loves you. He'll still want you in six months. I promise. Have a little faith, will ya?"

Blaine let a small grin turn his lips upwards at the corners. "I'll try, sir."

"We'll talk more on the way home, okay, son?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Hummel." Blaine turned and walked to the stairs.

"Oh, and Blaine?" Burt waited for Blaine to turn around and then continued. "Enough with the sir and Mr. Hummel crap. I don't know how many times I have to tell you, it's Burt or Dad."

Blaine suddenly felt a large weight lifted from his chest. No matter how much of a brave front he was putting on for Kurt's sake, he was insanely nervous about what Burt would do to him when he found out about the break. Knowing that Burt still cared for him meant more to Blaine than anyone would ever know. But Blaine didn't know how to express that to Burt, so he did the only thing he could think to do. He walked over to Burt and wrapped his arms around his waist. Burt instantly wrapped his arms around Blaine and held the boy tightly. "You'll always be a part of this family, son. No matter what happens between you and Kurt, we'll all be here for you if you ever need anything."

Blaine nodded into Burt's chest and then slowly pulled back from the hug. "You don't know how much that means to me." Blaine turned and raced up the stairs, not wanting to have Burt see him cry. At the top of the stairs he stopped and turned just in time to see Burt wipe a tear from his eye. As he walked to Kurt's door, he took a deep breath. Upon entering the room, he saw Kurt sitting on his bed surrounded by clothes. Even though he was facing away from the door, Blaine could tell he was crying silently.

"Kurt?" Blaine took a step towards the bed. "Do you want me to leave? I don't have to go to the airport if it's too hard for you."

Kurt whirled around to face Blaine. "No, no. I wasn't upset because of you. Well, not really. I was just thinking about how much I wish my mom was here so that she could tell me what to do."

"Oh, Kurt." His heart started to break for the boy sitting in front of him.

Kurt quickly wiped away the tears and started folding the clothes around him. "No use crying over something I can't change. Help me fold these things."

Blaine placed a comforting hand over Kurt's and locked eyes with the boy. "I'm sorry you don't have your mom. But don't forget that you have your dad and Carole and Finn. They're all here for you. And you still have me."

"I know, Blaine. Just sometimes I wish my mom was here to see the man I've become. I want her to be proud of me."

"She is proud of you, Kurt," Burt said from the doorway. He walked into the room and pulled his son into a hug. "She is so proud of you. How could she not be? You're a wonderful man, Kurt."

Kurt let out a soft sob. "Thanks, Daddy." He pulled away from his father and swiped at the tears on his cheeks. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess today. I promise I won't be like this forever."

Burt ruffled Kurt's hair. "I know, kiddo. It's tough what you're goin' through, but you'll get out on the other side in an even better position." He looked at Blaine and nodded once. Then he left the boys alone in the room.

"Come on, let's get you packed. We need to leave in a little over an hour."

Kurt nodded and began packing again. The boys packed all of Kurt's things in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. When Burt came up an hour later to tell the boys that they had about fifteen minutes before they needed to leave, all of Kurt's things were packed and the boys were sitting next to each other on the bed. They got up and began carrying Kurt's bags out to Burt's car. Once everything was loaded the three men got into the car and made the drive to the airport in silence.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the airport. Burt found a parking spot, they unloaded Kurt's bags, and the three men made their way into the airport. They walked in silence until they reached security, the point where they had to say their goodbyes. Blaine excused himself to go get a cup of coffee for himself so that the father and son could say their goodbyes in private. Once Blaine saw that they had hugged he slowly made his way back to the men; Burt saw him walking towards them and nodded once.

"I'll be right back, boys. I've gotta use the bathroom before we hit the road again."

"Alright, Dad," Kurt said, nodding in understanding. "I won't go through security until you get back."

"Sounds good, kid," Burt said over his shoulder as he walked to the restroom.

Blaine and Kurt stood facing each other looking at the floor awkwardly. Finally Kurt cleared his throat and they looked into each other's eyes.

"I don't know what to say," Blaine whispered.

"Don't say anything. Just give me a hug and a kiss. We've done all of the talking I can handle for the moment."

Blaine nodded and quickly pulled Kurt into his arms, hooked his chin over Kurt's shoulder, and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt twisted his arms around Blaine's neck. They stayed in that position for quite a while and slowly pulled away, still holding onto one another. Their eyes connected and soon they were both leaning in for a sweet, slow kiss. They held onto the kiss for as long as they could, finally breaking apart when the need for air became too great.

"I'm still not saying goodbye to you," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine nodded, his eyes full of tears. The two broke apart as soon as they heard Burt clear his throat from a few steps away. "Okay, kid. It's about time for your flight. You better hurry and get through security so you don't miss it."

Kurt nodded and quickly gave his dad a kiss on the cheek and told him that he would call him when he landed. Then he turned to Blaine and sighed. "I wish you didn't need to do this, but I understand why. I love you so much. I won't stop loving you during these six months. You'll be with me every step of the way." He quickly placed a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips. "I'll give you a call when I get settled back in."

With that, Kurt turned and walked through security. He waved at the two most important people in his life before turning a corner and walking out of Blaine's life, at least for the next few months.


	3. If You Love Somebody, Set Them Free

**A/N: I got a review that I want to address with my headcanon real quick if you don't mind. ****_"[H]orrible Kurt characterization, you made him too needy and completely ignored how badly Blaine hurt Kurt with the whole Sebastian thing. Just another Klaine fanfic that treats Kurt disrespectfully and blames him for everything" _****I'm not going to say that you're wrong, everyone is entitled to their own opinion. I don't think I was making Kurt too needy. Maybe compared to how Blaine was reacting he seemed needy, but that was because Blaine had put a lot of thought into it and had already come to terms with the situation. Kurt was reacting in the moment to possibly losing the love of his life. Also, I don't refute the fact that I didn't address the whole Sebastian thing in the first two chapters. I thought I'd take a second to explain why I didn't. In my headcanon Blaine and Kurt sat down when they got home after the "counseling session" with Emma and really talked about everything that bothered them in the relationship. It was filled with tears and hurt feelings but in the end everything was out in the open and the two of them accepted that they had both made mistakes. I see Kurt as very, very forgiving. He has to be after everything that's happened to him. [If he wasn't really freaking forgiving he would never be able to talk to Finn or Puck. And let's not talk about Karofsky.] He understands that Blaine wasn't trying to hurt him with the Sebastian situation and has forgiven Blaine for his mistakes and moved on. Now, Blaine knows that Kurt wasn't intentionally trying to hurt him when he was talking to Chandler, but I feel like Blaine is REALLY insecure and self-deprecating. He puts on a brave face when he's with everyone else, but with Kurt he lets his walls down and is really scared that Kurt is going to find someone better. He also can't forgive himself for the Sebastian thing and thinks that he doesn't deserve Kurt after how badly he hurt him. And Kurt knows this about Blaine, so he's trying his best to be understanding about the situation. Also, I'd like to note that I'm really focusing on Blaine's side of things on this, so in this story we won't see anything that Kurt is thinking unless he says it. [If there's interest I might do some little one-shots that delve into what Kurt was thinking through all of this. I'd really like to explore his midnight thoughts that made him understand Blaine's motivations.]**

**Sorry for the long note, but I just wanted everyone to be on the same page and understand where I'm coming from as I write this. And now on to the regularly scheduled chapter.**

_January 4, 2013_

As soon as Kurt was out of sight, Blaine's resolve crumbled and he started to sob violently. Burt was quick to react and caught the boy before he hit the floor. He wrapped Blaine in strong comforting arms and guided him to a bench. Once seated, Blaine clung to the front of Burt's shirt, shaking with the tears. Burt rubbed circles on Blaine's back and whispered soft "shhs" into Blaine's ear.

After a few moments, Blaine realized where he was and forced himself to stop crying. He pulled out of Burt's arms and wiped at his face to remove the tears. "I'm sorry. I—it's just—I hate this."

"I'm gonna be straight with you, kid. Why'd you do this if it's tearing you apart so much?"

Blaine looked into the older man's eyes and sighed. "I just want Kurt to be happy. I won't have time to talk to him much this semester. I don't want him to get bored and leave me while we're apart, so I figured if we take this break he can find someone who _can_ give him the attention and love he needs. He's such an amazing person and he deserves all the good things in life."

"You don't think you're a good thing for him?" Burt asked incredulously. When Blaine looked away Burt shook his head and took the opportunity to continue. "You have no idea how good you've been for him. You didn't see him before he met you. He was miserable, lonely, and bullied so bad he was terrified to tell anyone. Then he met you and he told you everything." Burt placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "You helped him through the Karofsky situation, you got me to give him the talk; you were great for him even while you guys were just friends. Then, when you two finally got together, boy, I'd never seen Kurt as happy as he was when he came home and told me that you were together."

Blaine smiled slightly but didn't look up. "But I hurt him so bad last year when I was trying to be friends with Sebastian. I don't deserve him." Blaine sniffed once.

"You both made some mistakes. So what? I know Kurt has forgiven you for what happened. Isn't it about time you forgive yourself?"

Blaine shrugged. "Besides, the chances of us working out are so slim anyway. High school sweethearts almost never stay together, add that to the fact that we're gay teens from Ohio and trying to work out a long distance relationship—the chances of us being together for the rest of our lives are tiny."

"The way the two of you look at each other, I have no doubt that you two are in it for the long haul. I've only seen one other couple look at each other the way you two do."

Blaine looked up at Burt. "Who? You and Carole?"

Burt shook his head. "Nah. I love Carole so much, she's one of the greatest things to happen to me, but I'm talking about me and Kurt's mom. Elizabeth and I were high school sweethearts. If she hadn't gotten sick we woulda been together forever. Every time I see you and Kurt together, I think of me and Lizzie." Burt smiled to himself. "She would've loved you, you know? She was so smart; she knew when he was just a little boy that Kurt would end up falling for a guy like you. She told me to protect him and to make sure that he didn't settle for anyone unworthy of him." He smiled at Blaine and ruffled his hair. "You think I woulda let you stick around this long if I didn't think you guys were meant to be together? Kurt's gotta make his own decisions, but that doesn't mean that I can't put in my two cents."

"You really think his mom would've liked me?" Blaine whispered.

Burt chuckled. "Kid, she would've loved you just because of how happy you make our little boy. But she also would've loved you as a person. You're everything she loved in a person: compassionate, open-minded, loving, kind, funny, talented, smart, genuine, and stubborn." The last adjective got a chuckle out of Blaine. "Actually, you're a lot like her. I wish she could've been around to meet you."

"So do I. I wish she was around to see the man Kurt is. He's so wonderful and it's so hard on him not to have his mom around." Blaine looked up at Burt and smiled sadly.

"I know, son. It's always been hard on him; especially now because he would love to show you off to her. He's really proud of you. I hope you know that."

Blaine nodded. "I do. I'm so proud of him, too. Everything he's done. Everything he's been through. He's so amazing."

Burt looked at his watch quickly. "Do you need to get home right away for anything?"

Blaine shook his head. "Why?"

Burt smiled and stood up. "Why don't you and I go pay a visit to my Lizzie? It's been too long since I was out there last."

Blaine stood up and smiled, letting a tear fall from his eye. "I'd love to."

The two men walked back to the car in silence. The trip was short and soon they pulled into the cemetery. Blaine felt himself getting nervous as he followed Burt out of the car and to the plot that held Kurt's mother.

When they walked up to the headstone, Burt cleared his throat. "Hey, Lizzie," he began. "I just dropped Kurt off at the airport. He's on his way back to New York. He won't be back until March." Burt looked up at the sky. "It's hard without you, Lizzie. I know you sent me Carole to help me and Kurt, but sometimes I just wish you were here to tell me what to do." He wiped a tear from his eye. "Anyway, I brought someone I thought you should meet. It's Blaine, Kurt's…well, he's really important to Kurt. So I'm gonna let him talk to you and introduce himself, okay?" He looked at Blaine and jerked his head as a way of telling him to start talking.

Blaine cleared his throat and rubbed his neck with his hand. "Hello, Mrs. Hummel. I'm Blaine." He looked at Burt. Burt nodded encouragingly and so Blaine continued. "I met Kurt at the beginning of my sophomore year, he's a year older than me. I took one look at him and knew that I had to get to know that boy better." The words were starting to come easier to Blaine. "We quickly became really close friends even though for the first few weeks we knew each other we went to different schools. Then, when he transferred to my school we became even closer and I found myself with an amazing new best friend."

Blaine heard Burt chuckle slightly. "At the time I was too oblivious to realize that I was in love with him, but all it took was him singing _Blackbird_ for me to realize just how much I needed him. He told me that that's your favorite song. So I guess I should thank you for playing it for him and encouraging him to learn the words and melodies. He transferred back to McKinley right after we got together, but we made it work. We fell in love hard and fast and soon it was my junior year and I knew that I had to transfer to McKinley because I couldn't bear to go without seeing Kurt every day after the amazing summer we shared."

Blaine smiled shyly in Burt's direction. "But right after I transferred I hurt him really bad, Mrs. Hummel. I was so stupid to think I could be friends with Sebastian even though I knew he was interested in me. I can't forgive myself for how badly I hurt your son." Blaine started crying softly. "Talking to Sebastian was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made and I hate myself for it." Blaine looked over to Burt.

"Son, you have to stop beating yourself up about that. Kurt has forgiven you. He doesn't hold grudges, you know that."

Blaine nodded and turned his head to look back at the headstone. "Anyway, now it's been over two years since he stopped me on those stairs and I still find something new about Kurt to fall in love with every day. But we're hundreds of miles apart and I'm so scared that he'll find someone else and leave me behind that I did the only thing that made sense to me: I broke up with him to prevent the heartache." He looked at the ground and shed a few silent tears. "I love your son so much, Mrs. Hummel, but I don't think I can give him everything he needs in the long run. What if he gets tired of me? I'm not crazy and exciting like the guys in New York are. I'm small town and he's in a big city full of other gay guys that are going to fall for him constantly. He says he doesn't need anything but me now, but what if that's just because he's never known anything but me?

"He's the love of my life and I don't want to lose him. But the odds aren't good for us. I was thinking one day and that old phrase popped into my head: '_If you love somebody_, _set them free_. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were.' So I decided to let Kurt go until I graduate and see if we end up back together in the end." He looked at Burt. "I'll always love him no matter what, but I think I need the reassurance of fate on our side to make sure we are meant to be together forever. I need to make sure that faced with a hard situation we can make it through and come out on the other side a stronger couple."

Blaine looked back to the headstone. "Thank you for letting me talk to you, Mrs. Hummel. You really helped me get everything off my chest. It was very nice to meet you. I hope to come back here sometime with Kurt." Blaine paused for a moment and then continued. "Thank you for giving me Kurt. I know you're watching out for him and made sure that it was me that he stopped on the staircase that day. I'm sure I don't have to ask, but could you keep an eye on Kurt? He's really missing you right now. If you could send him some kind of sign that you're watching over him I think it might help a little. Also, let him know that it's okay for him to move on. I don't want him to stop living because he's waiting for me to finish high school."

Blaine stopped and looked at Burt. Both men had tears in their eyes. "Alright, Lizzie. We should get going. I have to get Blaine home and Kurt should be touching down in New York in about half an hour. I should get home so Carole can talk to him when he calls, too. I miss you, Lizzie. I'll try to be better about getting out here more often. See you later, love." Burt turned away from the grave and headed back to the car.

"Don't worry about Burt, Mrs. Hummel. We're all keeping an eye on him to make sure he doesn't eat too unhealthy. Kurt still needs his dad. Thank you for making sure he got him back after that little scare. Goodbye, Mrs. Hummel." Blaine turned and followed after Burt to the car. They got into the car and Burt made the drive to Blaine's house.

When they pulled into the driveway of Blaine's parents' house, Burt turned off the ignition and looked at Blaine seriously. "You got a lot off your chest today. Do you feel any better?"

Blaine nodded. "It helped getting everything out in the open. I was able to process everything and I still think I'm making the right decision."

"Well, I guess I just have to accept that. And so does Kurt. Don't let him talk you into changing your mind if you really wanna stick to your guns." Burt lightly punched Blaine on the shoulder. "Don't be a stranger, son. You're welcome to stop by the house for dinner anytime. And if you want to stay some weekend while your parents are out of town, you can always stay in Kurt's room. Carole and I think of you like a third son."

Blaine smiled broadly. "Thanks. I'll be sure to stop by as much as I can. It must be lonely with both Kurt and Finn gone."

"Yea, but on the plus side our food bill has dropped significantly since Finn left."

They both laughed loudly. Blaine opened the door and climbed out of the car. "I'll see you soon, Dad," Blaine said as he closed the door. He quickly walked to the front door and fished out his key. He slid it in the lock as he turned to wave to Burt. Burt waved back and tried to wipe a tear from his eye without Blaine noticing. Blaine smiled, opened the front door and stepped inside his house. He headed straight up to his room and threw himself face first on his bed.

"I'm glad I did all of my homework early," he mumbled into the pillow. He quickly drifted off to sleep and dreamed of his graduation and being in Kurt's arms again.

His phone rang a few hours later and he was jarred from his sleep. He picked up his phone and checked who it was. _Kurt._ He hit the answer button and murmured hello.

"Hey, Blaine. I was just calling to let you know I made it back to my apartment safely."

"I'm glad. How was your flight?"

"Fine. Pretty much the same as any flight."

"Good, good."

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Oh my god, this is so stupid. We used to be able to talk for hours and now we can't even talk for two seconds without it being awkward. I don't like this, Blaine. I want my best friend back."

"So do I, Kurt. I'm sorry. I'm just really emotionally drained from talking to your dad and visiting your mom and I was actually asleep when you called so I'm a little groggy. I promise we won't be like this all the time."

"Wait, wait, wait. You went to visit my mom?"

"Yeah. Your dad thought it might be helpful. It actually really was. Your dad's really smart."

"What happened?"

"Well, your dad talked to her for a little while and then I started telling her all about us and about how we met, when I fell in love with you, and why I transferred. I even told her about the Sebastian thing. And then I told her why I thought it would be a good idea for us to take a break. It was really therapeutic."

"I'm glad talking to her helped." Kurt paused. "It's the funniest thing, when I was in the taxi on the way back to my apartment, the driver had the radio on and _Blackbird_ came on and it made me think of my mom. And then the next song was _I Have Nothing_. It was almost as if she was trying to tell me something."

Blaine was quiet for a moment. "Maybe she was."

"Maybe." Kurt sighed. "So how was the rest of the trip home?"

"It was fine. While we were driving we didn't really talk. But when we got to my house we talked for a little while. He told me not to be a stranger and that I was always welcome over for dinner or to stay when my parents are out of town. Would it be weird if I stayed in your room a couple of nights?"

"Not really. You've slept there plenty of times before."

"True." Blaine glanced at his clock and saw that it read five o'clock. "Kurt, I'd love to talk more, but my parents and I are going to some fundraiser thing tonight and it starts at seven. I need to shower and get ready."

"Okay." Kurt sighed. "How uncomfortable would you be if I told you I loved you?"

"Not uncomfortable at all, Kurt. I love you, too."

"That will never change?"

"That won't ever change."

"I'm glad."

The two remained silent for a few minutes, neither one wanting to end the conversation.

Blaine broke the silence with a sigh. "I really need to go, Kurt. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"That sounds nice. Rachel's going to be over in a few minutes anyway."

"Tell her hi for me."

"I will. Bye, Blaine."

"Bye, Kurt."

Blaine ended the call and fell back onto his bed. He sighed loudly before getting up and heading into his bathroom.


	4. Maybe Everything Will Be Okay

_January 7, 2013_

As Blaine entered the choir room for the first time after winter break, he wondered who had heard about his and Kurt's break; his answer came when only Tina jumped up from her seat and rushed to him. She wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug. He had had a feeling at least Tina would know; he had called Mike on Saturday because he needed someone to talk to.

"Mike told me about you and Kurt. If you need anything, you let me know, okay?" She whispered in his ear.

"Thanks, Tina," he paused and looked at the other members of the New Directions in the room. "Does anyone else know?"

Tina pulled back from the hug and shook her head. "I didn't feel right telling anyone. It's up to you to tell them."

Blaine nodded. "You're a really great friend, Tina. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Blaine. Let's go sit down. Mr. Schue should be here soon."

Blaine and Tina took seats in the front of the room. Right as they were sitting down, Mr. Schuester walked through the door.

"Okay, guys. We have our work cut out for us. Regionals are in about a month and we still don't have a set list. The only requirement for this competition is that we have a clear theme. So let's start with that," he said as he walked to the whiteboard and uncapped a dry erase pen. "Does anyone have any ideas for themes?"

"What about love songs? The competition is going to be right around Valentine's day, that'd be a nice theme," Sam suggested.

Mr. Schue wrote 'love songs' on the board and then turned back to address the group. "That's a good starting point, Sam. But I don't know if we should go with a theme as broad as love songs."

"What if we do songs about lost love?" Tina suggested, sneaking a peek at Blaine.

Blaine looked at Tina incredulously. "Tina!" he whispered, annoyed.

"Great idea, Tina!" Mr. Schue took in Blaine's pained expression. "Blaine? Do you not like that idea?"

All eyes in the room were suddenly on Blaine. He flushed and scooted lower into his chair. "It's not necessarily that, Mr. Schue." Everyone was still looking at Blaine curiously so he threw his hands in the air and jumped out of his seat. "Fine! I didn't want to tell you guys yet because it just happened. But you're all going to find out eventually. Kurt and I decided to take a break."

A silence fell over the choir room. And then all hell broke loose.

"What!" Sam shouted. "Why?"

Brittany looked confused and started to cry.

"I love Kurt, but he best not've messed with you, Blaine!" Artie shouted.

"Oh, Blaine!" Sugar squeaked as she started to cry with Brittany, who was sitting next to her.

"Noah is going to be so pissed." Jake Puckerman said quietly.

All of the upperclassmen were in an uproar. The underclassmen looked upset but were, for the most part, silent. They had all met Kurt at the beginning of the year, but didn't know the situation well enough to be anything more than mildly upset for a friend.

Blaine raised a hand to try to silence them all. When that didn't work he whistled. Instantly, everyone was quiet. "Guys, thank you for your concern. It was my idea to take the break, so don't be mad at Kurt. I love Kurt and I didn't want to hold him back from his dreams." He looked at everyone in turn and smiled. "It means a lot to me that you are all upset about this, but please don't be. Kurt and I talked about it thoroughly. We're still going to be friends. If after graduation we still want to be together, we'll get back together and that will be that." Blaine nodded and sat back down.

Mr. Schue cleared his throat. "So, Blaine, as one of our strongest performers, do you have a problem with the theme of songs about lost love? I'm sure none of us want to make you uncomfortable."

Blaine shook his head. "No, I think it's a really good idea. Most of us have dealt with that at some point and I think that will help us with the emotional connection to the songs. It'll help us have an edge over the Warblers and Aural Intensity. Neither group is very good at emotional connection."

Mr. Schue nodded. "Good point, Blaine. What does everyone else think? Should we go with this theme?"

Everyone in the room nodded and voiced their approval of the theme.

"Good. Now we need ideas of songs we could sing. Anyone?"

A forty-five minute debate ensued. Songs were shouted out so fast that Mr. Schue couldn't keep up with writing down the titles. Eventually he capped his pen and just let the members of the New Directions come to an agreement. Once they had picked three songs, the task of figuring out who would sing them was easy.

"Blaine should sing _Better That We Break_ by Maroon 5. Not only would he kill it vocally, it's like the perfect song for what he's going through," Tina said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"What about the duet? _Picture_ is sung by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow. Which two of us would be able to sing it?" Artie asked.

"I think Sam and Tina would do a fantastic job with that song," Blaine said.

"Yea, Sam is great at country and Tina can sing almost anything." Brittany said.

"And we already decided that _Don't Speak_ would be a group number," Mr. Schue said. "Does anyone have any complaints about the set list or who gets what solos?"

When no one said anything, Mr. Schue clapped his hands once. "Great, guys. I think with this set list we will easily be able to beat our competition. Now go home, we'll start practicing on Wednesday."

Everyone jumped up and gathered their things. Blaine threw his bag over his shoulder and started to leave with Tina, Artie, and Sam.

"Blaine, can I talk to you for a second?" Mr. Schue called after the group.

"Go on without me; I'll catch up." Blaine told his friends before he walked to the piano, where his teacher was standing. "What's up, Mr. Schue?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. I know you said that you were the one who initiated the break between you and Kurt, but over the past year and a half I'd like to think I've gotten to know you pretty well. You can't be taking this very well. You and Kurt are extremely close."

Blaine nodded. "You're right. I'm not really taking this well. My head knows that this is the right thing for us, that it'll help us figure out if we really want to be together. But at the same time I don't want to lose him." Blaine looked at the floor. No matter how close he and his teacher were, it was still a little awkward to discuss his love life with Mr. Schuester.

"You won't, Blaine. Kurt's been through a lot of hard things in his life. He was in a very bad place before he met you, but right after he met you he started to get better. You helped him so much and I know he's helped you with some things as well. You two are perfect for each other. I know it. If any couple from glee is going to end up married, it's the two of you."

Blaine looked at his teacher and smiled. "I hope so."

"Don't give up on him. His address may have changed, but he didn't."

Blaine nodded. "I'm not giving up on him. Like I said, I don't want to hold him back. He doesn't need the baggage of a long distance boyfriend who doesn't even have the time to be able to talk to him."

Mr. Schue sighed. "Alright, Blaine. I won't keep you any longer. It looked like you had plans with Artie, Tina, and Sam. If you need anything, let me know. Let Kurt know the same goes for him when you talk to him."

"Sure thing, Mr. Shue. I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine said before he left the room.

Blaine walked out of the school and to his car. He opened the door and sat down inside. After sighing heavily, he put the key in the ignition and started the engine. He quickly pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. He did have plans with Artie, Tina, and Sam, but he would cancel them. He didn't feel like doing anything but sitting in his room and watching sappy romance movies. Once he pulled into the garage, he sent a quick text to Tina to tell her that he wasn't going to make it after all. He climbed out of his car and went straight to his room. He popped in his copy of _When Harry Met Sally_ and settled into his bed.

His phone rang half an hour later. He paused the movie and answered without even checking to see who it was.

"Hello?"

"So, based on the texts I've been getting, I'd say it's safe to say you told the New Directions." Kurt said laughing.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't think to ask you if it was okay to tell them," Blaine said, worried.

"Blaine, its fine. I'm glad you told them. God knows I wouldn't have been able to do it without bawling."

"It took every ounce of strength I had not to start crying, especially when they all started freaking out and crying and threatening you."

"Threatening me?" Kurt laughed.

"Well, he didn't threaten you, per say. Artie was upset and said, and I quote, 'I love Kurt, but he best not've messed with you, Blaine.' It was actually kind of endearing. I didn't realize how much they cared about me. I thought for sure everyone would be mad at me. Most of them have known you longer."

"Of course they care about you, Blaine. Just because some of them have known me longer doesn't mean that they can't be upset for you. Besides, knowing you, you just said that we decided to take a break. I'm sure they all assumed that I was the one who suggested it since I'm the one in New York."

Blaine laughed. "God, you know me too well. That's exactly what happened. Only after they all started freaking out did I explain that I was the one who suggested the break."

"It's scary how well we know each other, Blaine." Kurt laughed.

"But a good scary." Blaine said quietly.

"A great scary." Kurt replied.

There was a pause for a moment.

"So, what kinds of texts did you get?" Blaine asked.

"Well, let's see. Noah said that he was pissed and that we'd have to get back together soon or he'd go back to Lima, kick your ass and then come to New York and kick mine. Artie said 'heard what happened. Sucks. Hope you and Blaine work it out.' Brittany was so sweet. She said that she was sorry that we were on a break and that if I needed someone to call her and she'd tell Santana to come over."

"Except for Noah's threat those were all very sweet. Mr. Schue told me to tell you that if you needed anything to just let him know."

"It's funny how much everyone wants to help us. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty much okay. I miss you like crazy, but I would've missed you even if we hadn't decided to take a break. The only real difference is that we aren't talking everyday like we did before."

"Everyone is oddly invested in our relationship. It's sweet. Except for Puck. I'm not entirely sure why he wants us together so badly. He borders on obsessive."

"Did I ever tell you that he was the one who told me to spy on the Warblers that day?"

Blaine laughed. "No way!"

"I think that's why he wants us to be together. He thinks that if we're apart and sad that it's somehow his fault because if it wasn't for him we might not have met."

"We probably would have met at Sectionals."

"True. But I also think that he's trying to make up for all the horrible things he did to me freshman and sophomore year. No matter how many times I tell him that it's okay, I still feel like he's constantly trying to make it up to me."

"Sounds familiar." Blaine mumbled.

"Yes, it does. My dad told me about how upset you were at the cemetery about the Sebastian thing. Blaine, I forgave you for that a long time ago. Stop beating yourself up about it."

"That's what your dad said."

"Well, like you said, he's a smart guy."

"I'll try. I just feel so damn bad for making you so upset. I didn't realize how badly I was hurting you."

"I know you didn't, Blaine." Kurt sighed. "Let's just stop talking about that, okay? It's in the past. We both made mistakes. We've both apologized. Let's move on."

"You're right. I shouldn't keep beating myself up over it. I can't change it."

"Exactly." Kurt paused. "So how was school?"

"Not bad. Pretty boring until glee. We decided on our set list for Regionals."

"That's great! What songs? Who got solos?"

"I'm going to start with _Better That We Break_ by Maroon 5, Tina and Sam are going to sing _Picture_ by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow, and then we're going to have _Don't Speak_ by No Doubt be our closing group number."

"I'm sensing a theme there." Kurt said quietly.

"Yea, we have to have a clear theme for the competition. So Sam suggested love songs. Then Tina suggested songs about lost love. I have a feeling she did that so that I would tell everyone about the break. I called Mike on Saturday and he told her, so she was the only one to know when we got back today."

"That'll make for a good performance, though. I mean almost all of you are dealing with some form of being separated from someone you love. It'll give you the emotions you'll need to beat the Warblers and Aural Intensity."

"That's what I told everyone when they asked if I was okay with the theme."

"I'm glad you got a solo. I wish I could be there to see you perform."

"It's okay. You'll be at Nationals. That's what counts."

"True."

Another silence fell between the two boys.

"I have homework I should probably start." Blaine said, breaking the silence.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yea. I'll talk to you later."

"Have a good night, Blaine."

"You too, Kurt."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Blaine hung up the phone. He smiled. "Maybe everything will be okay," he said as he got up and grabbed his bag from where he dropped it by the door.


	5. Everything Reminds Me of You

_January 16, 2013_

Lying in his bed and trying to wake up enough to start getting ready for school, Blaine couldn't help but think about the events of the last few weeks.

He hadn't talked to Kurt since the day school started again after Winter Break. He was really missing his best friend; but instead of just talking to him, Blaine was trying to immerse himself in all of the work he needed to do to forget about missing Kurt.

At glee practice, he threw himself one hundred percent into learning choreography and vocals. He knew the other members of the New Directions were getting worried about him. Tina, in particular, had voiced her concerns several times.

_"Blaine," Tina said her voice full of concern, "I'm worried about you. You're going to run yourself ragged if you keep up this crazy schedule." She placed a hand on his arm. "I understand; you're missing Kurt. You think that if you keep going constantly you won't have time to think about everything. But maybe you should let yourself think about it. It could help."_

_"I know, Tina." Blaine let out a long sigh. "I just don't want to think about it yet. I need to be able to perform at Regionals without breaking down. If I let myself think about it right now, I won't be able to do that."_

_Tina nodded solemnly. "Sure, Blaine. Just think about what I said, okay? I don't want you to make yourself sick."_

_"Okay, I'll think about it."_

In class, he tried hard not to think about Kurt by focusing on the classwork. It was hard to keep his thoughts from straying, though; he had helped Kurt study for almost all of the same classes last year. Each new topic brought a memory of staying up late helping Kurt study for a big exam.

At home, he continued to practice for Regionals quite a bit. He figured that if the performance was so ingrained in him that he could do it with very little effort, it would lessen the chances of him losing it on stage. When he wasn't practicing for glee, he was doing homework or starting college applications.

Finally, Blaine felt awake enough to get out of bed. He went through his morning routine groggily and soon he was getting in his car to drive to school. When he started the ignition, the radio instantly came on. The song currently playing was _Perfect_, a song he and Kurt had always loved to sing to each other. He rested his forehead on the steering wheel for a moment, reminiscing about the times he and Kurt had sat in traffic and sang to each other. After a few seconds, he lifted his head and pulled out of his driveway.

When he arrived at school, he inadvertently walked past Kurt's old locker. The new owner had it open; Blaine looked inside and saw that it was decorated in a way that Kurt would say was tacky. His mind flashed to the first time he had seen Kurt's locker. He remembered seeing his picture tacked up with the word _courage_ pasted underneath. His heart swelled with the memory of tacking a picture of Kurt up in his own locker; a picture that was now stuck between a few unused books because it was too painful to see Kurt's face smiling down at him.

He made it until lunch without being reminded of Kurt again. But when he received his food and discovered that it was spaghetti, he thought of the first day of school last year, when Kurt had called him complaining about how Mr. Schue's incredibly stupid idea had caused a food fight that ruined his favorite outfit when spaghetti had landed on it.

_"Blaine! It's ruined! Completely ruined!" Kurt complained over the phone that night._

_"What's ruined?" _

_"My outfit!" Kurt whined. "I can't believe Mr. Schue thought the whole purple piano idea would work. It just made everyone hate us more."_

_"Okay, Kurt. I'm going to need you to fill in the blanks for me. How do Mr. Schue, purple pianos, and your outfit being ruined go together?"_

_Kurt sighed. "Mr. Schue decided that in order to get a few more members, he would put these stupid pianos all over campus and whenever we saw one we would have to break out into song. So he put one in the cafeteria during lunch today. We started to perform We Got the Beat and after we were done, a massive food fight broke out. Spaghetti landed on my brand new outfit and now it's completely ruined, Blaine!"_

_Blaine laughed quietly. "I'm sorry, Kurt. That doesn't sound like fun." He paused. "Did you get any new members?"_

_Kurt sighed in defeat. "No."_

_Blaine laughed knowingly. "I'm sure you will."_

The next reminder of Kurt was when Blaine joined Tina and Artie at The Lima Bean for coffee after school. The second he walked through the door, pictures of the endless amount of time he and Kurt had spent there rushed into his mind. He remembered with a smile the day after he and Kurt had begun their relationship.

_"Good morning." Kurt said as Blaine approached._

_"Good morning, yourself." Blaine let his bag hit the floor as he took the seat across from Kurt. _

_Kurt slid a cup of coffee across the table to Blaine. "I got you your usual."_

_Blaine smiled. "Thank you, Kurt!"_

_Kurt blushed and looked at the table. "You're welcome."_

_Blaine placed his hand over Kurt's. "Kurt? What's wrong?"_

_Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Nothing." _

_"Kurt, don't lie to me. I know you. Something's bothering you. Tell me so I can help."_

_Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just—this is all so new. I'm just not sure how to act around you."_

_Blaine laughed. When Kurt pulled back his hand, he quickly pulled it back on the table. "Kurt, I wasn't laughing at you." Kurt relaxed slightly. "It's just a little funny that you don't know how to act around me. Nothing's changed, Kurt. We're still friends. Just now we're allowed to kiss and hold hands without, you know, getting slapped by the other. You don't have to feel weird around me. Just be yourself. I like you just the way you are."_

_Kurt smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry. I've just never done this before and I don't want to screw it up."_

_"You won't screw it up. Now come on, we should get to school."_

_Blaine stood and held out a hand to Kurt. Kurt accepted and the two walked out of the coffee shop hand in hand. Blaine walked Kurt to his car and opened the door for him. Once Kurt was inside the car, Blaine leant down a little and pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips. "I'll see you at school." He said as he turned and walked to his car with a huge grin splitting his face in two. _

At the end of the day, after his homework was done and a little bit of practice for Regionals, he lay in his bed looking at his phone. On a sudden rush of courage, he tapped out a quick text to Kurt.

**To Kurt (10:40): Everything reminds me of you.**

After he sent the text, he turned off his phone and quickly fell asleep.


	6. Congratulations

_February 9, 2013_

It was the morning of the competition and Blaine was pacing the green room. He was nervous that the theme of their performance would be too much for him. He didn't want to break down and cost New Directions their chance at Nationals.

"Blaine!" Tina shouted.

Blaine stopped pacing and looked at Tina. "Yes?"

"Oh my god, I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes. What's wrong? You can't possibly be nervous."

"Tina, what if I start crying? I can't do this. I can't cost us nationals. Artie should take my solo."

Tina put a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine, you killed the song in rehearsals. This is no different. You'll be fine, I promise. Don't psyche yourself out."

"Alright. I'll try." Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm so pissed that my parents couldn't be bothered to show up." Blaine had asked his parents if they were going to the competition the night before. They  
said they had a function to attend and shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Tina pulled him into a hug. "I know; it sucks that your parents don't want to be here to support you. But it's their loss that they don't know what a talented performer you are."

Blaine nodded. Just as Tina released him, Mr. Schue walked through the door. "Alright guys, we're on in less than three minutes. Is everyone ready?"

Various forms of agreement were heard and seen from around the room. Soon after, the lights flickered, signaling two minutes until they were required onstage. Quickly everyone made their way to where Mr. Schue was standing for their show circle.

Mr. Schue looked at the group. "You guys are ready. I watched the other two groups and they had nowhere near the amount of connection you guys have to your songs."

Everyone put their hands into the middle. They shouted "To Nationals!" as they raised them up and out of the circle.

"Good luck!" Mr. Schue shouted as the performers made their way out of the green room.

The performance was a blur to Blaine. He knew he hadn't messed up, but he wouldn't have been able to tell you anything that happened on that stage. Soon, the New Directions were lined up with the Warblers and Aural Intensity waiting on the results of the competition.

"In third place," the announcer said, pausing for dramatic effect, "Aural Intensity!"

Aural Intensity collected their trophy enthusiastically and walked offstage. The Warblers and the New Directions scooted closer together, leaving Sebastian standing very closely to Blaine.

"I heard about you and Kurt. Does that mean I get a chance at you?" Sebastian whispered to Blaine.

"In your dreams, Sebastian." Blaine scoffed.

"And now, the group that will be moving on to Nationals in Philadelphia is," another dramatic pause, "the New Directions!"

Tina grabbed Blaine and hugged him tightly as they jumped up and down. Mr. Schue collected their trophy from the announcer and held it up in the air. The New Directions and the Warblers shuffled offstage.

"Congrats, Blaine. You were great." Sebastian said sincerely.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Blaine said distractedly, looking around for his friends who he had lost in the shuffle of the two groups leaving the stage.

Blaine caught a glimpse of two people he knew very well. "I have to go, Sebastian," he said as he walked towards the couple.

"Oh honey, you were fantastic!" Carole gushed, pulling Blaine into a fierce hug.

When Carole released him, Burt clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Congrats, son. You deserved that trophy."

"What are you guys doing here?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt told us about the competition and asked if we could come and record it for him. He really wanted to be here." Carole said.

"He was going to have us do it in secret, but then he called last night and said that your parents weren't going to be able to come and that we should make sure to congratulate you." Burt said.

Carole smacked his chest. "Burt! Kurt told us not to tell him that!"

"Well, I just thought Blaine should know how much Kurt cares about him."

Blaine looked down, overcome with emotion for this family who seemed to care more about him than his own. "Thank you for coming. It means a lot."

"We wouldn't miss it, buddy." Burt said, smiling.

Just then, Tina came walking over to the trio. "Hi Mr. Hummel, Mrs. Hudson-Hummel! It's so great that you came! Did you enjoy the show?"

"It was wonderful, honey. You were all fantastic!" Carole gushed.

"Thank you!" Tina looked at Blaine. "Blaine, we're about to head out to celebrate. Do you need a few more minutes?"

"No, he's fine." Burt said to Tina and then turned to Blaine. "Go! Celebrate with your friends. Just make sure you come by for dinner sometime next week so we can celebrate."

Blaine quickly hugged Burt. "Thanks! I'll be sure to let you know when I'm free." He let go of Burt and gave Carole a quick hug. "I'll see you next week."

"Sure thing, sweetie." Carole said as she released Blaine. "Oh, and don't be surprised if you get a call from Kurt soon. We sent him the video already and I know he was anxious to see how you did."

Blaine nodded. "Okay. Bye! Thank you for coming!"

Blaine turned and followed Tina out to the bus. They took seats next to each other and started to chat. Ten minutes later Blaine got a call from Kurt.

"Congratulations!" Kurt yelled after Blaine answered.

Blaine chuckled. "Thanks, Kurt."

"It's loud, are you on the bus?"

"Yep. We're on our way to BreadStix to celebrate."

"Oh, put me on speakerphone so I can congratulate everyone!"

"Alright." Blaine clicked the button that activated his speakerphone. "Everyone! Kurt wants to say hi!"

Everyone on the bus quieted down immediately.

"Congrats, guys! You were all fantastic! You killed it up there!" Kurt screamed.

"How'd you see us, Kurt? You weren't there, were you? Why didn't you say hi to us?" Brittany asked innocently.

Everyone chuckled. "No, I wasn't there, Boo. I had my parents tape the performance and send it to me." Kurt said. "But I will be there to see you guys perform at Nationals! Philadelphia isn't very far from New York. Rachel, Santana, and I are going to meet you guys there and hopefully get a room in the same hotel you guys will be in."

"Yay!" Brittany cheered, clapping her hands.

"Alright, Blaine, take me off speaker. Bye, everyone!"

Various members of the New Directions shouted goodbyes as Blaine pressed the phone back to his ear after making sure the speakerphone was off.

"You were incredible, Blaine."

"To be honest, I don't really remember performing. We were in the green room and then next thing I knew we were running offstage and we were all so excited. I don't know what happened."

"I can send you the video my parents shot if you want. You should see how good you were."

"Okay, go ahead and send it to me later. Then maybe I can show it to my parents." Blaine sighed. "Thank you so much for making sure your parents let me know they were there. It sucked thinking that no one cared enough to be there."

"I know, Blaine. I should've tried harder to make it back to Ohio this weekend."

"No! I wasn't talking about you. I know you're busy and everything. It's enough that you'll be at Nationals and graduation. I was talking about my parents."

"I know. I still wish I could've gotten to Ohio. I tried really hard to get there. I wanted it to be a surprise so I didn't tell you. I'm glad I didn't because obviously I wasn't able to be there."

"It's okay, Kurt. It's enough that you tried." Blaine said. Tears started to well in his eyes and he blinked them away. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Blaine."

"We're almost at BreadStix, so I should probably go."

"Okay. I'll send you that video. Have fun with everyone. Congrats again. You really were amazing. You killed that song."

"Thanks, Kurt. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Alright. Bye, Blaine."

"Bye." Blaine said as he hung up.


	7. Happy Anniversary

_March 15, 2013_

Blaine knew the day was going to be hard on him. So, he was secretly ecstatic when he awoke that morning with a terrible cold that would prevent him from going to school. After his mom told him he wasn't going to school he called Tina to tell her the news. Then he lay down in his bed and stared at the ceiling, unable to fall back asleep even though he knew he needed rest.

It had been two years since he and Kurt had become a couple. He doesn't quite understand exactly how he should be feeling—should he be upset because he and Kurt weren't exactly a couple anymore, or should he be happy because even after two years he and Kurt were still something to each other? He decided to be happy; he'd spent too much time being sad over the last two and a half months.

His decision to be happy didn't stop him from listening to all of the songs he and Kurt had sung to each other with a bittersweet feeling. After he had listened to them all, he was too tired to do anything else and fell asleep. He woke up a few hours later feeling a little better and very well rested. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:30 in the afternoon. He decided to call Kurt; he couldn't not talk to him on such a special day. However, Kurt's phone went straight to voicemail.

_Weird. Kurt hardly ever has his phone off._

He decided to lie back down and relax a little before he tried calling Kurt again. Without meaning to, he quickly fell asleep.

He was awoken abruptly by a knock at his bedroom door. "Come in," he said groggily, rolling over to face the door.

The door opened slightly and Kurt's head peeked through the crack. "I used the spare key when you didn't answer the door. I hope you don't mind."

Blaine was suddenly wide awake and struggling to get into a sitting position. "Of course I don't mind. What are you doing here?"

Kurt rushed to Blaine's side and pushed him back onto the bed. "Nope! Lay back down this instant!" When Blaine laid back down, Kurt walked around the bed to the other side and sat down tentatively. "You know, your sucky immune system ruined my surprise."

Blaine didn't try to hide the confusion he was experiencing. "What are you talking about?"

Kurt laughed his angelic laugh. "I was going to come to glee and serenade you. I had it all worked out with Mr. Schue and Tina. But then you just _had_ to get sick."

"You were going to—you flew all the way out here just to—" Blaine sat up quickly and threw his arms around Kurt. "I can't believe you flew here for me! Even after everything. You didn't have to do this, Kurt."

Kurt hugged back tightly. "I know I didn't. To be honest, I booked the flight before we decided to take the break."

Realization dawned on Blaine's face. "That's why your dad told your mom that you'd be back in March at the cemetery!"

Kurt nodded and bit his lip. "I debated about whether or not to cancel the trip, but I was missing everyone too much. So I just decided to keep the trip. When Tina was telling me how upset you've been, I came up with the idea of coming to glee and surprising you with a song."

Blaine pulled away from Kurt, his eyes glistening with tears. "Thank you, Kurt."

"It's not a problem, Blaine." Kurt clapped his hands together once and pushed Blaine back down onto the bed gently. "Now, I'm here until Sunday and I would appreciate if you weren't sick the entire time. I want to hang out with New Directions and I can't if I have to worry about you being home alone and sick. So, tonight I will be doing everything in my power to make you better." Kurt stood up from the bed and looked around. "Funny, last time I was here you were telling me this break is for the best." He looked down at the floor for a moment, and then he looked back at Blaine. "I don't think I realized that you were right until now."

"What made you change your mind?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I don't know. I was just thinking about how much stronger I am than I was last time I was here. I really know who I am now. I thought I did before but having to figure out things by myself and not turn to you for everything has made me see myself in a different way."

"I'm glad. That's exactly what I wanted to come from this." Blaine said, defeated. He stared at a spot on the floor and tried to will himself not to cry.

"Blaine, look at me." Kurt waited until Blaine looked up and into his eyes. "This break has also reaffirmed just how much I need and want you in my life. I won't lie; I have flirted with a few other guys. But

I've never felt the desire to go out with any of them. It wasn't even because I thought of you and stopped myself. I just genuinely had no desire to be anything more than friends with them. All I need is you and I cannot wait until June so that we can be together again—provided you still want to be with me by then."

"Thank you for being honest with me. I've been the same way. Sebastian's tried to get me to go out with him a few times, but I still say no." Blaine laughed. "That might be more because I can't stand him, but still. Even though I've met a few guys who've kind of expressed interest, I've had no interest myself."

"I'm glad you've been persistent against Sebastian. I'm sorry—even though I forgive you for that whole situation—if you went out with him I literally think I would go crazy."

"Don't worry, he has no chance in hell." Blaine laughed.

"Good. Now, we need to get you better. I'll be back in a little while with supplies. You go back to sleep."

Blaine settled back down into his bed and closed his eyes. He heard Kurt walk around the bed and pause at his side. After a few seconds, Blaine felt Kurt's lips graze his forehead. "I'll be back soon, sweetie." Kurt whispered. Blaine heard the door close quietly and he quickly drifted off to sleep with a small smile on his face.

Blaine woke up sometime later when he felt the bed shift slightly under the weight of someone lying down next to him. He turned his head and opened his eyes slowly. He saw Kurt smiling at him. "Hey, sleepyhead. Do you want some soup?"

"Chicken noodle?" Blaine asked innocently, flashing puppy dog eyes.

Kurt chuckled. "Yes, Blainers. Chicken noodle. There's a bowl on your side table. There's also a glass of water and some medicine that you should take after you eat."

Blaine pulled himself into a sitting position. He quickly snatched the bowl from the side table and devoured the soup.

"My goodness!" Kurt laughed. "Did you eat anything at all today?"

Blaine looked down sheepishly. "No," he murmured.

"Blaine! You need to eat when you're sick. You wouldn't want to pass out or anything and have no one be here to help you!"

"I know. I just never made it downstairs today. I basically just slept all day."

"Alright, then. I'm going to go get you another bowl of soup. You take that medicine and I'll be back in just a second."

Kurt took the bowl from Blaine's hand and left the room. Blaine swiped the packet of pills off the side table and tried to open them. In his weak and sweaty state, he found it impossible to open the packet. When Kurt arrived back at the door a few moments later, Blaine held the packet up. "Kurtie, these pills don't like me."

"Oh my god, Blaine! You are such a little kid! He put the bowl down on the table and took the packet from Blaine's hand. He made quick work of getting the pills out. He put them in Blaine's open hand and gave Blaine the glass of water. "Take them one at a time so you don't choke."

"Yes, dear." Blaine said mockingly. He took the pills quickly, set the glass on the table, grabbed the bowl of soup, and devoured it almost as quickly as he had the first bowl.

As Blaine finished the bowl, he heard the garage door open. "My parents are home." Blaine said, quietly.

"And?" Kurt asked, sitting on the edge of the bed nest to Blaine.

"Well, they'll be here so you don't have to take care of me anymore."

"Blaine, you and I both know that they won't take care of you the way they ought to. I already told my dad I was going to spend the night and that's what I'm going to do."

"I told my parents about the break. I don't know if they'll let you spend the night."

"Why not? What does it matter that we're not in a relationship right now? You're sick and if I'm here to take care of you they don't have to do it."

Blaine was quiet for a moment. Then, his mom tapped lightly on the cracked door. "Blaine, honey, how are you feeling?" She turned her head and saw Kurt sitting next to her son on his bed. "Oh, Kurt!" She exclaimed, faking surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York."

"I came home for a visit, Mrs. Anderson. I was going to surprise Blaine at glee after school but then he got sick so I came over to help get him better." He smiled sweetly at the older woman. To the untrained eye, it would appear that Kurt liked the woman; Blaine knew better. "Would you mind terribly if I stayed the night and made sure Blaine got better?"

Mrs. Anderson looked between Blaine and Kurt. Blaine nodded slightly. She sighed. "I don't see why not. Would you like dinner?"

"No thank you, I bought some chicken noodle soup; I'll just eat that with Blaine. Thank you."

Mrs. Anderson nodded and backed out of the room.

"See, I told you it'd be fine." Kurt said, sticking out his tongue slightly.

Blaine threw his hands up. "I concede! You were right."

They both laughed. "So, we haven't talked in a while." Kurt started. "What's new with you?"

"Not much. I've been focusing on school and glee for the most part. College applications were due last week."

"Wow! Where'd you apply?"

"Umm…I applied to a bunch of places. My top schools are Harvard, Yale, UCLA and NYU."

Kurt nodded thoughtfully. "Did you figure out a major?"

Blaine blushed and looked down. He nodded slightly. "English and music. I want to be a teacher."

Kurt squealed. "That's amazing, Blaine! You're going to make a fantastic teacher!"

"Thanks, Kurt. I hope so."

The two talked for another half an hour about anything and everything, easily falling back into the banter of their friendship. They ate dinner together and settled in to watch a movie together.

When the movie ended, Kurt stood up to turn out the lights. "You should get some sleep. You need to be all better tomorrow so that we can go out."

"What're we going to do?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise!"

Blaine pouted. "But, Kurt!"

"Nope! Go to sleep and when you wake up you'll find out!" Kurt said, lying down next to Blaine.

Instantly, Blaine tucked himself against Kurt's side. "Kurt, will you sing me to sleep?"

Kurt smiled and started running a hand through Blaine's curls. Quietly, he started to sing one of Blaine's favorites.

"_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change_

_Small, to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast."_

When he finished the song, Kurt placed a small kiss on Blaine's forehead. "Happy anniversary, sweetheart," he whispered.

"Happy anniversary, Kurt," Blaine murmured and quickly fell asleep with a huge smile on his face for the first time since January.


	8. What Do You Want?

_March 16, 2013_

Blaine woke up feeling almost fully recovered from his cold. His head was resting on Kurt's chest as the rest of his body was curled into Kurt's side, their legs tangled together under the covers. Blaine smiled to himself and relished in the feeling of being so close to the love of his life after months of separation.

Kurt moved the hand that was tangled in Blaine's hair slowly. "How are you feeling?"

Blaine lifted his head, rested his chin on Kurt's chest, and looked up at Kurt. "Much better," Blaine said quietly.

"I'm glad! That means we can go out today as planned!" Kurt squeaked out.

"You know, if this whole fashion thing doesn't work out you should consider being a nurse. You have _excellent_ bedside manner," he teased.

Kurt laughed. "I don't know about that. It helps when you're patient is so pathetic that it's hard not to take pity on them."

Blaine gasped, faking outrage. "Are you calling me pathetic?"

"'Kurtie, these pills don't like me,'" Kurt said, imitating Blaine's tone and facial expressions from the night before.

Blaine smacked Kurt's chest playfully, sat up and turned to face Kurt. "I was _sick_! You know I turn into a five year old when I get sick! You can't hold that against me!" Blaine crossed his arms and pouted. "It's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair." Kurt deadpanned as he stood up from the bed. "Now get up and get in the shower. We have," he glanced at the alarm clock next to him, "two hours before we need to leave."

"Why should I?" Blaine countered teasingly.

Kurt sighed. "Because you will have a fantastic time."

"But _what_ are we doing?"

"Please, Blaine. It's a surprise. I can't tell you!" Kurt said exacerbated.

"If you tell me I'll do whatever you say; no questions."

Kurt threw his hands in the air. "You're so difficult! Can't you let me do one nice thing for you? It's like you don't trust me anymore or something!" Kurt leveled a glare at Blaine. "Is that it? Do you not trust me?"

Blaine flew out of the bed and stood in front of Kurt. He placed his hands on Kurt's upper arms. "No! _No_, Kurt! I trust you completely."

Kurt flashed Blaine a pout. "Then why won't you just let me keep this a surprise?"

Blaine sighed and dropped his hands from Kurt's arms. "Fine, you can keep your surprise. I'll get in the shower."

Kurt looked at Blaine through his lashes. "No questions?"

Blaine nodded. "No questions. I promise."

Kurt squealed and clapped his hands. "You are _so_ easy!"

Blaine's mouth hung open. "You—what?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine, really? You think I don't know you trust me? I just wanted you to stop fighting me on keeping today a surprise."

"You tricked me? You used trust to trick me?" Blaine glared at Kurt. "That's a low blow, Hummel."

"What are you going to do about it, Anderson?" Kurt said through his giggles.

Blaine lunged for Kurt and threw them both down onto the bed. He straddled Kurt's legs to pin him down and started to tickle Kurt's sides; the part of Kurt that he knew was the most ticklish. Kurt laughed loudly. "No! Blaine! Stop! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Kurt said breathlessly through shrieks of laughter.

"You're sorry, are you?" Blaine said, tickling even harder.

"Yes!" Kurt yelled loudly. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't—I shouldn't have used that against you!"

Blaine's hands stilled and dropped to the bed. Suddenly, he was aware of how close his and Kurt's faces were. He looked down at Kurt. "No you shouldn't have. That was dirty, Kurt."

Kurt opened his eyes slowly as he panted to try to catch his breath. He looked up at Blaine in a way that Blaine had seen many times during their relationship. Love and desire shone through his eyes. Blaine didn't know what to do. He hadn't wanted to kiss Kurt this much since before their first kiss; but he knew that if he did kiss him, things would get complicated with their break. Suddenly, Blaine couldn't remember why he had wanted to take a break in the first place. Slowly, on an impulse, Blaine lowered his head and brushed their lips together. He felt Kurt gasp slightly and then their light kiss turned passionate and hungry. Their lips and tongues danced in a familiar rhythm that comforted Blaine. He had missed kissing Kurt a lot more than he had realized until this moment.

They kissed until the need for air became too great. The second their lips disconnected, Blaine rolled off of Kurt to lie next to him on the bed. They both lay silently for a moment.

Kurt was the one to break the silence. "What was that?"

Blaine chuckled. "Well, Kurt, I believe that was what most people refer to as a kiss."

Kurt slapped Blaine's chest. "I know _that_. I meant, what did it mean?"

Blaine sighed. "I don't know."

"Well, I think we should figure that out. Don't you?" Kurt said as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

Blaine sat up and faced Kurt. "Yea, we probably should."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. "Do you regret kissing me?" He said quietly.

Blaine quickly took one of Kurt's hands in his. "What? No! I don't regret it at all." Blaine sighed. "I'm just confused."

"What do you want?" Kurt asked gently. "This is all up to you."

Blaine looked away from Kurt. "I want you."

"You know you still have me."

"But I haven't graduated yet. I'm still busy. I can't give you all the attention that you need."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. "I don't need constant attention, Blaine. I'm not a puppy. I can do things for myself and by myself."

Blaine laughed and looked back at Kurt. "I know that. But you shouldn't have to. You should be with someone who can shower you with love and affection all the time. Not someone who doesn't have time to listen to you talk about your day."

"Blaine, I don't need or want love and affection all the time. I'm not that narcissistic."

"I didn't mean it like that," Blaine sighed.

"I know. But, Blaine, I don't want anything more than you can give me. I don't need anything but you."

Blaine smiled. "Same here."

It was Kurt's turn to smile. "Good." He paused and took in a deep breath. "Where does that leave us?"

Blaine shook his head slowly. "I don't know." He sighed loudly. "I want you so much. But I feel like I should stick to my original plan."

Kurt nodded. "Okay. Then do that."

Blaine looked at Kurt wide-eyed. "Really? You won't be upset with me?"

Kurt laughed darkly. "I won't be upset with you. I told you, this is up to you. We're going to go at your pace on this; just like we went at mine when we were thinking about sex. I want you to feel comfortable when we get back together so that I can feel comfortable. I don't want to force you into this."

Blaine let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thank you, Kurt." Blaine looked down at the bed. "I'm sorry that I'm hurting you again. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

Blaine felt Kurt's soft palm rest against his cheek. He leaned into the hand and looked back up and into Kurt's eyes. "Honey, you aren't hurting me. I may be a bit sad about the situation, but I'm not hurt. I know that in the end we'll be back in each other's arms—that's all that matters. This middle stuff—it's all just stuff that will make our story more interesting when I'm sitting in that nursing home."

Blaine nodded and wiped a stray tear from his cheek. After a moment, he smiled broadly. "I should get ready for my surprise."

Kurt jumped up and pulled Blaine up as well. "Yes you should!" Kurt pushed Blaine over to the adjoining bathroom. "You go get in the shower. I'll pick out an outfit for you to wear and leave it in there for you. When you're done in the shower I'll use the guest bathroom to get ready."

Blaine laughed and stepped into the bathroom. He quickly showered and dressed in the black skinny jeans and black button down shirt Kurt had picked out for him. For a while he just stared at himself in the mirror, trying to figure out how to do his hair. Finally, he just decided to put in just enough product to keep away the frizz while also allowing his hair to curl wildly; the way Kurt has loved to see his hair since prom. He stepped out of the bathroom and went directly to his closet. He pulled out the bright red bowtie that Kurt had given him for his birthday last year and tied it around his neck. Just as he finished tying it, Kurt walked into the room looking wonderful in a pair of black skinny jeans and a white long sleeved shirt under a grey vest. He smiled when he saw the bowtie.

"How did I know you'd add a bowtie to the outfit?" He said, laughing lightly.

"Because you know I feel naked without one," Blaine said, smiling broadly. "You look great."

"Thanks, so do you. Love the hair." Kurt said, smiling fondly.

"Shall we get this show on the road?"

"Yes!" Kurt said and turned to leave the room. Blaine followed behind him to Kurt's car. They got in and Kurt started the engine. They drove in silence. Blaine was actively trying to figure out where Kurt was taking him, but every lead he had was dashed each time they passed an exit on the freeway. Finally, realization dawned on Blaine when they took the rarely used exit that led to McKinley High School.

"You're taking me to school? On a _Saturday_?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Patience, grasshopper. All will be revealed shortly."

They pulled into the parking lot and Blaine saw that there were no other cars in that parking lot. Kurt and Blaine got out of the car. When their paths met, Kurt stopped and turned to Blaine. "I know a shortcut!" He said, taking Blaine's hand and running. Blaine began to laugh as he followed Kurt to the courtyard. Kurt led him to a table and made him sit.

"I was going to surprise you in glee yesterday, but because you were sick, we had to change things around. So sit back and enjoy the song." Kurt walked to the top of the stairs and faced Blaine. "Hit it!" He yelled.

Suddenly music filled the air. It took Blaine a few moments to figure out what the song was. Finally, when Kurt started to sing, Blaine realized that the song was _Vanilla Twilight_ by Owl City.

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

Kurt started to slowly walk down the stairs towards Blaine. He was smiling and singing with the voice of an angel.

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_

_'Cause I wish you were here_

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

Kurt reached the last step and walked to the table Blaine was sitting on.

_The silence isn't so bad_

_'Til I look at my hands and feel sad_

_'Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

Kurt laced their fingers together and looked into Blaine's eyes as he sang the rest of the song in that position.

_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

_'Cause cold nostalgia_

_Chills me to the bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist-deep in thought because_

_When I think of you I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh, if my voice could reach_

_Back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear_

Kurt leaned over and whispered the last line into Blaine's ear.

_Oh darling, I wish you were here_

As the music faded, Blaine used his free hand to wipe away the tears that had pooled in his eyes. He dropped Kurt's hand and threw his arms around him in a huge hug. He buried his face in Kurt's neck and smiled. After a few seconds he pulled away. "Thank you, Kurt! That song was beautiful."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it."

Just then Tina walked down the stairs of the courtyard. Blaine laughed loudly. "You were in on this?"

Tina nodded and laughed. "Of course. The second you texted me yesterday I thought of this idea. So I told Kurt and he liked it and here we are."

"How'd you get permission to you the PA system?" Blaine wondered.

"Oh, that wasn't the PA system. That was Artie's stereo equipment. He let us borrow it for today." Tina explained.

Blaine looked at Kurt in awe. "You did all of this for me. You are amazing, Kurt."

"It wasn't that much, really. I wanted to do something nice for you." Kurt said, shrugging off the compliment.

"Okay, you two. We should get to the mall before Sam and Artie get the New Directions kicked out."


	9. It's Perfect

_March 16, 2013_

Blaine and Kurt followed Tina to the mall. There, they met up with the rest of the New Directions. They went shopping for a few hours and ate lunch at the food court, only breaking into song once or twice—which was impressive for a bunch of kids in a show choir. Slowly, members of the New Directions said their goodbyes and headed home. Soon, the only people left were Kurt, Blaine, and Sam.

"We should be heading out. I have to spend some time with my Dad." Kurt said to Blaine.

"Yea, of course." Blaine said, standing up. "See ya at school on Monday, Sam."

"Sure thing, Blaine." Sam looked at Kurt. "It was good to see you, Kurt. Visit again soon, okay?"

"Alright, Sam. I'll try my best. I'll at least be back for graduation." Kurt said, throwing his bag over his shoulder and starting to walk towards the exit. "And I'll be front row, center at Nationals. I can't wait to see you guys perform in person. I've hated only having videos to go off of."

They reached the exit and the trio stopped outside the door.

"We're over there." Kurt said, pointing to the parking lot to the left of where they were currently standing.

"I'm that way." Sam pointed in the opposite direction.

"Alright, then I guess this is goodbye. I'll see you around, Sam." Kurt and Sam exchanged a brief hug and the boys split off and walked to their cars.

After Kurt and Blaine were seated in the car, Kurt turned to Blaine. "Do you want to come to dinner? Carole was asking about you and I'm sure my dad would love to see you."

"Sure, Kurt. That sounds lovely."

"Okay, do you need to stop at your house first?"

"Nah, I don't need anything."

Kurt nodded and started the engine. He backed out of the parking space and started the journey back to his house. They chatted about how things were going for both of them, how much Kurt was loving New York, and how glee club was going.

"We haven't quite figured out a setlist yet, but the theme is colors. So our choices are pretty narrowed down."

"Colors?" Kurt asked. "That's an odd theme."

Blaine nodded. "Yea, I'm not quite sure what we're going to do with it, but I'm sure we'll do fine."

"Let me know if you need help with songs." Kurt said, and then he gasped. "Oh my god! You guys have to do _Yellow Submarine_! That would be hilarious, but I think it would be really good."

Blaine snorted. Then he pondered the song choice for a moment. "Actually, I think you're right. We could really do something awesome with that song. I'll tell Mr. Schue the idea on Monday."

Kurt smiled as he turned onto his street. They pulled into the driveway and Kurt turned off the ignition. The two got out of the car and headed to the front door. Before they even made it to the door, it swung open revealing an ecstatic looking Burt Hummel.

"Kurt! Blaine! You're here!"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a nervous glance. "Yea, Dad, we're here. What's got you so excited?"

Burt pulled the boys into a tight hug. After he released them, he laughed. "What? I can't be excited about seeing two of my boys?"

Blaine chuckled and shook his head slightly. "Of course you can, sir. We were just concerned, you seemed to have news or something."

"Well, actually, I do have some news."

"What is it, Dad? Is it your heart? Have you been eating right without me?" Kurt was working himself up quickly, Blaine noted. He put a comforting hand on Kurt's arm, which seemed to calm the older boy down a little.

Burt quickly shook his head. "No, no; it's nothing like that." He stepped over the threshold and gestured for the boys to enter the house. "Why don't we all sit down and Carole and I will explain."

Kurt and Blaine went into the living room where they sat down on the couch. Burt went into the kitchen to get Carole. A few moments later, the older couple returned. Burt sat in his usual recliner and Carole perched herself on the arm.

After a few moments of silence, Kurt spoke up. "So…"

Burt clapped his hands once. "Right!" He looked at Carole expectantly.

"I don't know any other way to put this than bluntly: I'm pregnant."

Burt beamed with pride. Kurt sat shock-still with his mouth gaping open. Blaine squealed with joy and jumped up to give Carole a tight hug. He quickly released her and leaned over to give Burt a brief hug. During all of this, Kurt was still sitting with the same dumbfound look on his face. Burt looked around Blaine and a look of concern quickly settled on his face. "Kurt, buddy, are you okay with this?"

Kurt didn't seem to hear his father.

"Sweetheart, I know this is a lot to take in right now, but you're starting to worry us." Carole fussed.

Blaine looked between them and walked back to the couch. He knelt in front of Kurt and cradled his face with his hands. Blaine guided Kurt's eyes to his gently. "Baby, say something," he whispered.

Kurt shook his head and cleared his throat. "Wow."

Burt spoke up. "Are you okay, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded slowly. "Yea, it's just—wow, a baby."

"Do you have any questions, sweetie?" Carole asked.

Kurt shook his head quickly; he then seemed to reconsider. "Actually, yea. How far along are you?"

"4 months. We decided to wait to tell you until you were home."

"Wow. Four months. So you're due in…August?"

Carole nodded exuberantly. "August 13th."

Kurt finally started to look excited. "Oh my gosh, that's so soon!"

Burt nodded. "Anything else, bud? It's better to just get everything out in the open now."

"No, I think I'm fine. You guys just blindsided me is all. I wasn't expecting a baby; I thought you got bad news from the doctor or something."

Everyone laughed. Carole turned to Blaine, who was now seated on the couch next to Kurt. "Do you have any questions, sweetie? You're part of this family, too."

Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled warmly. Blaine returned the smile. "No, no questions." He beamed. "I'm just so excited for you guys! I can't wait to meet the new addition to the Hudmel family."

"Thanks, son." Burt said, smiling slightly. "He or she is going to love all of her brothers." He said with a knowing smile turning his lips up at the corners.

Blaine ducked his head slightly. Carole stood and announced that dinner was ready. They all went into the dining room and ate a delicious meal and caught up on the happenings of each other's lives. Eventually, they moved back into the living room and watched a movie. Carole and Burt curled up together on the love seat; Blaine and Kurt sat next to each other, their shoulders and thighs brushing. Halfway through the movie, Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and squeezed. Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine and the two shared a quick smile before turning back to the movie. After it had ended, Kurt yawned and stretched.

"Blaine, it's awfully late. Why don't you just stay here tonight?" Carole suggested.

Blaine looked at the clock and saw that it was eleven o'clock. He yawned loudly and ducked his head. "Alright, I'll just need to call my parents." He walked into the dining room, pulled out his cell phone and dialed his home number.

"Hello?" He heard his father say.

"Hi, Dad. I was just calling to let you know that I'm going to spend the night at Kurt's tonight."

"Damn it, Blaine! Why didn't you tell us sooner? Your mother made a large dinner thinking that you would be back tonight. You would have saved her a lot of trouble if you had called us sooner!"

Blaine scoffed. "Right, _Mom_ made a large dinner," he murmured.

"Don't talk back to me, boy!" Blaine's father shouted.

Blaine winced. "I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't happen again. You may be 18 now, but you still live under my roof and I require respect."

"Yes, sir." Blaine sighed. "Do you want me to come home? I don't have my car, but I'm sure I could walk."

Blaine's father let out an exaggerated sigh. "No, no. If the Hummels want you to spend the night, more power to them. Just make sure to tell your mother if you are going to be missing dinner again."

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Blaine's father said before he hung up.

Blaine sighed. "Bye, love you too." He said into the receiver mockingly before hanging up. He turned to walk back into the living room and saw Kurt standing in the doorway. Kurt took a step towards Blaine, but he put a hand up. "Don't."

Kurt didn't listen and wrapped the younger boy in a comforting hug. Blaine sighed and buried his face in Kurt's neck. "He wasn't even worried about me," he whispered. "It's eleven o'clock at night and he wasn't concerned about where I was. All he cared about was that I missed dinner."

Kurt rubbed comforting circles on Blaine's back. "I'm so sorry, Blaine."

Blaine let out a soft sob. "I just don't understand why he doesn't love me. I've never done anything wrong; I don't stay out late, I get good grades, I've never gotten in trouble at school—I'm the model son and still he doesn't care about me."

"I'm sure that's not true." Kurt whispered. "He loves you; he just doesn't know how to show it."

Blaine cried into Kurt's shoulder for a few more quiet moments before he pulled back from the hug and wiped his eyes. "Maybe."

Burt stepped into the room and saw Blaine's red-rimmed eyes. "Dad giving you a hard time, son?"

Blaine shook his head slightly. "It's nothing."

Burt looked at Blaine skeptically. "You sure?"

"Yes, sir. No need to worry about me."

Burt gave Blaine a quick hug. "You two oughta get to bed, it's pretty late." He gave Kurt a quick hug as well before the boys turned to walk up the stairs.

"Good night, Dad." Kurt said over his shoulder.

"Night, Dad." Blaine echoed.

"Night, boys." Burt said softly.

Kurt entered his room and held the door open for Blaine. After Blaine went in, Kurt closed the door quietly. Blaine sat on Kurt's bed and looked at Kurt expectantly.

"You called my dad Dad." Kurt said quietly, tears shining in his eyes.

"Is that okay?" Blaine inquired worriedly.

"It's perfect." Kurt whispered. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Blaine's forehead. "Let's get some sleep. You're still getting over your cold."

"I need some pajamas, I wasn't expecting to spend the night." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt looked thoughtful and then went to his dresser. "I think you left a pair over here last time you spent the night." Blaine blushed slightly at the memory of the last time he had spent the night at Kurt's house. Those pajamas spent more time on the ground than they did on him that night.

They both changed quickly and then laid down under the covers facing each other. They both smiled softly as their feet brushed. Their hands found each other and entwined. Blaine couldn't help but think that they really shouldn't be so close; but then Kurt squeezed his hand slightly and that thought left his mind completely. It was so nice to be close to Kurt again—to feel his warmth lying next to him; to be able to reach up and push the stubborn lock of hair that always fell in his face.

They laid like that for a while before they both drifted off with content smiles on their faces.


	10. Just a Few More Months

_March 17, 2013_

Blaine opened his eyes and all he could see were Kurt's beautiful glasz eyes looking into his. He smiled softly. "Morning," he murmured.

Kurt smiled softly. "Good morning."

"How long have you been awake?" Blaine asked as he reached up and rubbed his eyes with the hand that wasn't entangled with Kurt's.

"About half an hour."

Blaine laughed. "You could've woken me up, you know."

Kurt blushed slightly. "But you looked so peaceful," he protested. "Plus, it gave me some time to process the fact that I'm going to have a little sibling."

Blaine smiled fondly at Kurt. "That _was_ quite a bomb." He shook his head. "I can't believe I didn't notice. I've been over here at least once a week since Regionals."

"Well, she isn't showing that much, so it's not like anyone who didn't know would notice." Kurt closed his eyes and sighed. "I should be happy, right? I'm going to be a big brother."

Blaine smiled softly. "I think you should feel whatever you feel. You don't _have _to be happy."

"I'm not _not_ happy. I just—I don't really know what I am." He paused and frowned slightly. "I'm actually a little sad. I'm not going to be around to see him or her grow up. I'm going to be so far away that the baby won't even know me."

Blaine brought his free hand to Kurt's face. "Hey, don't say that. You'll be here whenever you can be. You'll be here for the important things—like holidays, birthdays, and graduations."

"That isn't enough though!" Kurt started to cry softly. "I want to be here for everything. I want to be close with the baby. How can I do that if I'm so far away?"

Blaine wiped away some of the tears that fell onto Kurt's cheek and then began rubbing his spine gently. "You'll figure it out, Kurt. You'll make it work." Blaine smiled softly. "I promise."

"I feel like I'm failing everyone by being in New York. I'm not here for you, my dad, or Carole and now this new baby is just another person I'll let down."

"Kurt." Blaine scolded. "You aren't letting _anyone_ down by following your dreams." He paused and waited for Kurt to look up at him through his lashes. "Even if you don't see the baby as much as you want, he or she will know that you are out there making your dreams come true. Your little brother or sister will have a great role model. You don't have to physically be here all the time to have a connection with him or her."

The tears finally stopped falling from Kurt's eyes as he smiled shyly up at Blaine. "You think?"

Blaine shook his head. "I know." He leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Kurt's nose. "You're going to be an awesome big brother to this baby."

"I hope so."

Blaine chuckled. "Come on, let's go make breakfast for your family." He sat up and pulled Kurt up with him. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders tightly. "I love you," he whispered in Kurt's ear.

Blaine felt Kurt relax slightly as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. "I love you, too."

They broke apart after a few moments. They both stood and walked towards the door. As Blaine glanced at Kurt's calendar, he remembered the date. Looking at Kurt's pajamas, he realized that there was no green in them. He swiftly ran forward a few feet and deftly pinched Kurt's ass before running around him and out of the room. "Hey!" Kurt whispered loudly. "What was that for?"

Blaine gestured to the calendar on the wall. Kurt looked at it for a moment before laughing loudly. "Blaine, you are such a child, I swear!" He ran forward to try to pinch Blaine, but Blaine moved to the side and Kurt missed.

"Nuh-uh! I'm wearing green! You can't pinch me!"

Kurt pouted. "Fine." Kurt walked back into his room and reemerged wearing a green Christmas tree pin a few minutes later.

Blaine laughed. "Uh, Kurt, I think you're mixing your holidays."

"I don't have anything else green here! I forgot about the holiday when I was packing."

Blaine smiled. "Let's get downstairs and start cooking. I want some pancakes." Blaine took Kurt's hand and dragged him down the stairs.

Once the pair made it to the kitchen, Kurt sat down at the counter. A thoughtful expression crossed his face and a few moments later he spoke. "You know, I'm starting to think that every time we see each other it is now a rule that one of us has to cry."

Blaine laughed. "Oh my God, you're right. Every time we've been together lately, one or both of us has cried at some point. We seriously need to stop that."

Kurt cocked his head to the side. "Why?" He questioned.

"I don't know…shouldn't we be happy when we're together? Not crying all the time?"

"I think it's good that neither one of us is afraid to cry in front of the other. It shows how much we trust each other."

Blaine smiled broadly. "You have an excellent point."

Kurt stood and walked over to where Blaine was standing. He opened his arms a bit as an invitation for Blaine to step into his embrace. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist instantly and Kurt quickly wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders. They stood like that for a while—with Blaine's face pressed into Kurt's neck and Kurt's chin hooked over Blaine's shoulder. After a few moments, they broke apart simultaneously and started to pull out the ingredients to make pancakes. Kurt mixed together the batter, throwing out instructions for Blaine to grab or measure an ingredient here and there. Once the batter was smooth, Kurt turned to the stove and turned on the skillet. His back was to Blaine. Blaine smiled at the comfort and domesticity that they were sharing. Kurt turned his head and smiled when they locked eyes.

_I could get used to this. We fit so easily together. I hope he still wants me in a few months._

Blaine's thoughts must have shone through his features because Kurt turned fully around and cradled Blaine's face with his hands. "In less than 4 months, we'll be doing this in our own kitchen. Just wait."

Blaine tried to smile, but he knew it didn't quite reach his eyes when Kurt's face softened. "Blaine…" Kurt started, but stopped when Burt walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, boys. Do I see pancake batter?"

Kurt dropped his hands from Blaine's face and turned to his father. "Yes, and they're oatmeal pancakes. They're supposed to be good for your heart, so don't you dare slather them in butter and syrup like you normally do!"

Burt looked at Blaine for help. "Blaine, help me out here. I've been eating healthy since Kurt left, haven't I?"

Blaine looked between Burt's pleading expression to Kurt's stern one. "He's right, Kurt. We've all been making sure he eats well."

Kurt huffed. "That doesn't mean that you can slack off just because I'm here! Besides, I already made the batter, so you'll just have to eat them or make your own pancakes."

Burt laughed. "Don't worry, kid. I was just messing with you. Of course I'll eat your pancakes."

Kurt's face softened and he sighed. "I just worry about you, Dad. I don't want to lose you. And the baby needs to know its dad. You're going to have to take really good care of yourself."

Burt smiled and ruffled Kurt's hair. "I know, Kurt. Don't worry, though. I'm not going anywhere."

Blaine looked at the clock and saw that it was already eleven. "Kurt, what time is your flight back to New York?"

"3:30, why?"

"It's already 11, so we should probably get going with breakfast so you have enough time to pack."

Kurt jumped and quickly poured three pancakes out onto the skillet. Just as the first three pancakes were finished, Carole came downstairs and everyone agreed that she should get to eat first. Each time a new stack of pancakes was done, another person would sit at the table. Finally, all of the batter was used and all four members of this crazy family were sitting and chatting about life, future visits, and plans for the new addition. After sitting at the table for a few hours, everyone decided it was time for Kurt to start packing so that he didn't miss his flight. Blaine and Kurt ran up the stairs and into Kurt's room. They quickly changed and started to pack Kurt's things. It took a surprisingly long time considering that it was only a two day visit.

"Blaine, I _needed_ to bring all of this! I had no idea what we would be doing. I needed to be prepared for many different possibilities." Kurt protested when Blaine pointed out that fact.

Finally, Kurt's bags were once again packed into his father's car. It was decided that Blaine would accompany them to the airport and that Burt would drop him off on his way home. Kurt made sure to remind his dad to send updates about the baby often so that Kurt would feel included.

"Of course, buddy. And you'll try to make it home after the baby is born, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Like I would miss welcoming my new little brother or sister into the world."

Burt looked in the rearview mirror at Blaine. "And you'll come back with him, won't you, Blaine?"

Blaine smiled at the inclusion. "Of course. I wouldn't miss meeting the newest addition to the Hudmel clan."

Kurt groaned. "You're still using that silly name?"

Burt and Blaine laughed. "You're right, Kurt. That name is silly. It doesn't include our whole family. Maybe it should be Hudmelson." Burt said, winking at Blaine in the mirror.

Blaine felt tears prickle in his eyes. Kurt turned and gazed at Blaine lovingly. Blaine returned the look and blinked back the tears.

_My own family doesn't care, but at least I have them. I don't know what I'd do without Kurt and his family._

Burt pulled into the parking lot of the airport and quickly found a parking place—that was the good thing about the airport near Lima, no one used it often so there was always parking. Burt unloaded Kurt's bags and the three men walked into the airport. After Kurt checked his bags and got his ticket, the three men walked to security—where they would have to part ways.

Blaine tried to excuse himself to give the father and son time for a private goodbye, but Burt insisted that he stay.

"Bye, kid. I'll talk to you soon. We have an appointment for the baby in two weeks and you'll be the first to know what we find out."

Kurt hugged his father. "Thanks, Dad. I'll see you in June." Kurt stepped out of his dad's arms and turned to Blaine. "And I'll see you at the end of May in Philly. I'm so excited for you guys!"

"I'll let you know if Mr. Schue likes your _Yellow Submarine_ idea." Blaine said, smiling.

"No! Don't tell me! I want to be surprised in May!"

Blaine laughed. "Alright, if you insist." Blaine took a step closer to Kurt and opened his arms slightly. Kurt launched himself into Blaine's waiting arms and wrapped his own around Blaine tightly. "Thank you for everything you did for me this weekend. You truly are the best," he whispered in Kurt's ear.

"You don't need to thank me, silly. I didn't do it for you." Blaine pulled away and looked at Kurt with a puzzled expression. Kurt chuckled. "I did it for me. Because I couldn't stand to be apart from the person I love."

Blaine laughed and pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips. "You silly, incredible man. I am going to miss you so much."

Kurt beamed. "I'll miss you, too. Just a few more months."

"And, because we are totally going to win at Nationals, Mr. Schue is letting us stay in Philly until your birthday. Please tell me you can get the day off."

Kurt grinned. "I'll see what I can do."

Burt clasped a hand on his son's shoulder. "You oughta get through security now, bud. Your flight leaves in half an hour."

Kurt nodded and hugged Blaine once more before kissing his dad's cheek and turning to walk through security. He went through—taking his shoes off begrudgingly—and waved to Blaine and Burt before turning a corner and walking out of their view.

Burt turned to Blaine questioningly. "Did you and Kurt decide to get back together this weekend?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. We're still on a break." He looked down at his shoes. "But I'm going to marry your son someday, sir. If he'll have me."

Burt chuckled and ruffled Blaine's hair. "Oh, he'll have you. I'm sure of it." He winked at Blaine. "Now let's get you home."


	11. I'm Really Glad You're Here

_April 13, 2013_

As Blaine tied his turquoise bowtie around his neck, he smiled sadly to himself. It was the day of his senior prom and he was in the running for Prom King with Tina as his Queen. He should be excited and bouncing with energy.

But he wasn't. Kurt wasn't here to go with him, to hold his hand, to slow dance with him. He understood why Kurt wasn't able to attend, but that didn't mean that he didn't feel a little bit hurt that Kurt wasn't going to be at his prom like he was at both of Kurt's.

He finished adjusting his tie and made his way down the stairs. Neither of his parents were waiting to see him off—they were attending a function in Columbus that night and wouldn't be back until the next day. As he grabbed his keys, he reminded himself that he was expected to drop by the Hummel-Hudson household before picking Tina up for the dance. He quickly left his house and drove to the Hummel-Hudson's.

As he pulled into the driveway, he smiled at the sight of Burt peeking through the curtains. He shut off his engine and jumped out of his car. As he walked up the walkway, the door swung open revealing Burt and Carole standing in the doorway with wide smiles splitting their faces.

"Oh, honey, you look so handsome!" Carole gushed, setting a hand on her ever-expanding bump.

"You clean up good, kid." Burt said, stepping out of the way to allow Blaine room to enter the house.

"Thank you." He turned to Carole and smiled. "You look beautiful, Carole. Absolutely glowing."

Carole blushed at the compliment. "Thank you, Blaine." She quickly ran out of the room while Burt and Blaine sat down in the living room.

"So, Blaine, think you have a shot at Prom King?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, last year Finn and Rachel made it and that was before Glee won Nationals. Anything can happen. I don't think Tina and I have much of a chance though, considering we aren't a couple."

Burt grunted. "Sure you do. You have as much a chance as anyone else."

Blaine shrugged again and looked at his shoes.

Carole returned with her camera. "Up, up, up! We need pictures!"

Blaine stood by the fireplace and posed for various pictures. Thankfully, Burt stepped in before Carole got too overzealous with the camera.

"Alright, honey, we've got enough pictures. Blaine's still gotta go pick up his date. Let him go have some fun."

Carole sighed and set the camera down and wrapped Blaine in a hug. "You look great, Blaine. Have a great time tonight. Stop by soon and tell us all about it."

Blaine stepped out of Carole's embrace and blushed. "I'll stop by tomorrow afternoon."

Burt gave Blaine a half-hug. "Do you want us to send these pictures to your parents?" Burt shook his head. "Nah, they probably have enough of their own."

Blaine looked at his shoes and shook his head. "They didn't take any, actually. They're in Columbus for the weekend."

Carole gasped slightly. "Oh, Blaine…" she said, tears welling in her eyes.

Blaine looked at her and Burt. "It's okay, really. I'm used to it. Besides, I have you two to gush over me, I don't need them to."

Carole looked unconvinced, but Burt seemed to understand. "Alright, kid. You get outta here. Go dance with your friends. We'll see you tomorrow."

Blaine left the house and went directly to Tina's to pick her up. The two of them went to BreadStix to meet the rest of the New Directions for a pre-prom dinner. After they ate they went to help set up for the performance, since New Directions was performing for the third year in a row.

Blaine danced and sang with his friends for a while, then when he needed to take a break he sat down with Tina at a table. It was close to time for the announcement of the Prom King and Queen, and he didn't want to be too out of breath just in case he and Tina won.

After a few minutes, the nominees were called up on stage. Blaine lined up with the other Prom King candidates and waited for Principal Figgins to announce the winners.

"And your 2013 Prom King is…Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine's jaw dropped to the floor. He felt someone give him a little push from behind and he stepped forward to receive his crown.

"And this year's Prom Queen is…Tina Cohen-Chang!"

Blaine applauded along with the rest of the crowd while his head was spinning. He and Tina made their way to the dance floor to have the traditional dance.

Tina smiled broadly at Blaine. "We did it!"

Blaine laughed. "We did. How does it feel to be the latest in the line of _fabulous_ Prom Queens?"

Tina laughed and rested her head against Blaine's shoulder. After a few seconds, he felt a tap on his other shoulder.

"May we cut in?" He heard an unmistakable voice whisper in his ear.

Blaine wheeled around, almost accidentally knocking Tina over. "Kurt!" He looked at the man standing next to Kurt. "Mike! What are you two doing here?"

Kurt and Mike shared a look. "We heard that the leading Prom King and Queen candidates were the two of you and we thought we'd surprise you."

Mike smiled. "Surprise?"

Tina threw herself into Mike's waiting arms and the two danced away from where Kurt and Blaine were still standing in the middle of the dance floor.

Kurt smiled. "May I have this dance, Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine blushed slightly. "You certainly may."

Blaine and Kurt danced together silently for a few moments. "You're Prom King, and I'm a former Prom Queen—does that make us a royal couple?"

Blaine chuckled hummed in agreement and buried his face in Kurt's neck again. After a few moments he quickly pulled himself back and looked at Kurt incredulously. "Wait! Your parents knew you were coming and they didn't let on at all! I was over there for like half an hour! What did you do, hide upstairs that whole time?"

Kurt chuckled. "Well, I was upstairs—but I'd hardly call it hiding. I was putting the finishing touches on my outfit. I couldn't quite pull together something to wear until I knew what you were wearing."

Blaine nodded seriously. "Because we couldn't clash—Kurt Hummel never clashes with anything."

"Damn straight. Now come on, let's not let your royal subjects down."

Blaine placed his head on Kurt's shoulder and smiled to himself as he let Kurt sway them gently to the music.

"I'm _really _glad you're here." Blaine whispered.

"So am I." Kurt said in return.

**A/N: I just really like this idea and I desperately wanted to use the royal couple line. This is all you guys are getting of Prom because I have no idea what goes on at a Prom. (I didn't go to mine in high school.) But I just needed this little bit in there. Plus I love writing Burt and Carole being all adorable parenty with Blaine because it just makes me really happy. **

**And, I couldn't help myself but put their Prom on my birthday because I can. :)**


	12. Triumph

**A/N: What's this? A new chapter? Oh my goodness you guys are lucky!**

**I'm so sorry I've been a bad mama to this story. I've been really busy with school and helping my best friend plan her wedding and just life in general that I haven't had time to write. Plus, I've been in a be of a Klaine induced funk after last week's episode.**

**But I'm back with a brand spanking new chapter to make sure everyone knows that I didn't abandon this story.**

**Yay! Enjoy! 3**

_May 24, 2013_

The day had finally come—it was the day that the New Directions were getting on a plane to make their way to Philadelphia to perform at Nationals. Blaine drove himself to the airport slowly—his parents were out of town and he didn't want to bother Burt or Carole. He had a feeling that would backfire on him when the couple found out that he had left his car in the parking lot for four days, but he couldn't bring himself to think about that yet. He was upset with his parents for missing yet another important event in his life and he knew he wouldn't be able to handle having another person's parents lavish him with love and attention when his own couldn't care less.

He met up with the rest of New Directions at the coffee shop before entering security. Everyone was chatting excitedly and laughing. Blaine sat off to the side by himself; he wasn't much in the mood for talking at that moment.

Tina noticed Blaine sitting by himself and threw him an encouraging smile. He smiled back weakly and went back to focusing on his cup of coffee.

"Alright, everyone! I have your tickets so we can go ahead and get through security. We have," Mr. Schue looked at his watch, "twenty minutes before our flight starts boarding, so we should have plenty of time."

Everyone jumped up from their seats and grabbed their bags. The group made its way through security easily and quickly.

Soon they were on the plane and Blaine decided to use the time to take a nap so that he could spend more time with Kurt when they were together in Philadelphia.

The plane landed a few hours later. The members of New Directions quickly picked up their bags and headed to the exit. Standing near the doors were Kurt, Rachel, Santana holding a large sign that said "New Directions—National Champs!" Everyone started laughing and talking loudly when the two groups met. Brittany threw her arms around Santana and the girls shared a kiss. Rachel started talking exuberantly with Tina and Artie.

Blaine and Kurt locked eyes over the crowd. Quickly, they made their way towards each other and wrapped their arms around each other in a fierce hug.

"I missed you so much!" Kurt said.

"I missed you, too." Blaine said, smiling. "But we're so close to the end of this separation—we have three and a half days to visit and then we'll see each other in just a few weeks for graduation."

"True. So let's make the most of it!" Kurt smiled broadly. "We need to head over to the hotel and check into our room." He looked over at the rest of the group, who were chatting excitedly. "I don't know if I'm ever going to be able to get Rachel and Santana to leave, though." Kurt sighed.

"Let's go break up the reunion. We can continue this at the hotel."

Blaine and Kurt walked over to the rest of the group. "Guys!" Kurt said loudly. When no one seemed to hear him, he tried again. When that didn't work, he whistled loudly. A hush fell over the group as every eye turned to Kurt. "We should really move this little love fest to our hotel. We need to check in and get dinner before it gets too late."

"Excellent point, Kurt!" Mr. Schue picked up his and Emma's bags. "Let's get on the bus, everyone!"

Kurt, Rachel, and Santana walked the group to their waiting bus, and then headed toward their rented sedan. The trip to the hotel was short, and Blaine was thankful for that fact. He only had so much time with Kurt, and he hated that so much of it was going to be spent apart from him. Between rehearsals and the actual performance, Blaine would only really be seeing Kurt at meals. But the last day of their trip, which also happened to be Kurt's birthday, was going to be different. Either way, Mr. Schue had already allowed them to spend an extra day in Philadelphia, so even if they didn't win, they could mourn their loss in a great city and not back in Lima.

They reached the hotel and everyone got off the bus. When they entered the lobby, Blaine was happy to see Kurt, Rachel, and Santana waiting for them.

"You guys could've checked in!" Mr. Schue said, walking up to the counter.

"We wanted to try to get on the same floor, but we didn't know what floor you guys were going to be on." Kurt explained.

Mr. Schue nodded and checked in for the New Directions. They were on the third floor, and thankfully there was an available room down the hall from where the New Directions were staying. Everyone excitedly made their way to the elevators to settle into their rooms. Mr. Schue sent a mass text to all of the members of New Directions in Philadelphia (current and former) telling them to meet in the lobby in half an hour. Blaine was as ready as he needed to be to go out to dinner, so he made his way down the hall to Rachel, Santana, and Kurt's shared hotel room. He knocked lightly on the door. It swung open to reveal Santana standing on the other side looking annoyed.

"It's just you." Santana spat, turning around and walking to her bed.

Blaine looked around the room—there were two queen beds and a sofa that was already pulled out into the bed. "It's good to see you too, Santana." Blaine chuckled.

Santana waved her hand. "Ya, ya. If you're looking for Porcelain he's in the shower." Santana paused and snapped her head up to look at Blaine. She put up a warning finger. "Don't you even _think_ about joining him in there and getting wanky. Berry and I still need to shower still." She seemed to consider for a moment. "Plus, you two broke up, didn't you?"

Blaine looked down. "It's a little complicated." He sighed. "But yea, we're on a break. Nothing's going to happen. I'll just wait out here if that's okay with you."

Santana went back to unpacking her bags and hanging her clothes in the little closet. "Sure, fine, whatever. Just don't get in my way."

Blaine sat quietly flipping through a book he found on the table. He stopped when he saw familiar handwriting in the margin of one of the books. He turned the book to look at the front cover. _The Art of Racing in the Rain_, by Garth Stein—Kurt's favorite book. He smiled and turned the book back to look at what Kurt had marked.

"_The true hero is flawed. The true test of a champion is not whether he can triumph, but whether he can overcome obstacles—preferably of his own making—in order to triumph." _**(A/N2: This is an actual quote from the book. Don't believe me? It's on page 135. This is an amazing book, I suggest everyone read it if you like to read (which I assume you do because you are reading this).)**

In the right hand margin Kurt had written two bullet points:

_-NYADA_

_ -Blaine_

Blaine smiled sadly to himself. He understood what Kurt was trying to say with this simple annotation. Not getting into NYADA had been a huge blow for Kurt—but now he was an intern at Vogue, he was working with one of his fashion icons, and he was working on getting in to design schools in New York after deciding that fashion was what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. Blaine knew that he himself had thrown a wrench in Kurt's plans by deciding that the couple should take a break, but he couldn't help but think that at the end of all of this, they'd pull through and "triumph" together.

Blaine was pulled out of his musings when he heard Kurt clear his throat from the other side of the table.

"Find anything interesting?" Kurt asked, amused.

Blaine put the book down and smiled up at Kurt. "Always." He took in Kurt's outfit—a long-sleeved teal t-shirt under a gray vest matched with a pair of gray jeans. "You look good, have a hot date?" Blaine teased.

Kurt smiled coyly. "Actually, I do."

"Do tell."

"Well..."

Kurt was cut off by Santana groaning. "Oh, no you don't." Blaine and Kurt looked at Santana questioningly. "You two say you're broken up and you still act like that? Why in the world are you broken up then?" She shook her head. "I swear, you two make absolutely no sense sometimes. And I ain't got no time for you two to flirt and ogle each other from a distance." She went to the door and opened it, making a gesture for them to leave. "You're both ready; go to the lobby early and get out of here before you make me vomit rainbows."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and chuckled. Kurt turned and started to leave the room, grabbing his wallet from the table as he left. Blaine stood and followed Kurt out of the room. The door closed behind him but not before he heard Santana muttering to herself. "Those boys seriously need to get their shit together before they drive us all insane. I thought living with Hummel was bad enough but now they're here together and it's a million times worse."

Blaine smiled to himself as he steps into the elevator after Kurt. They rode in silence, stealing glances at each other and occasionally making eye contact and blushing.

"It's amazing that we can still make each other blush." Kurt commented as he steps out of the elevator.

"I love it." Blaine murmured.

"So do I." Kurt whispered in return.

The pair rounded the corner into the lobby and found many members of the New Directions sitting around and chatting. Over the next fifteen minutes, the rest showed up in pairs until everyone was present and they all made their way to a pizzeria for dinner. The group ate and talked excitedly about what would happen over the course of the next few days. Kurt and Blaine sat side by side, thighs brushing and—on more than one occasion—Kurt's hand settling on Blaine's thigh and giving it a light squeeze. After everyone was done eating, they all headed back to the hotel.

Mr. Schue stood up on the bus and made an announcement before they were able to get off the bus.

"I want everyone sleeping in their own beds tonight, okay? I'm not going to do bed checks, but I'm trusting you to be responsible and make the right decisions. And be in bed early, we're going to start practice at 9 o'clock tomorrow morning."

Mr. Schue got off the bus and everyone else followed. They walked into the lobby of the hotel. Blaine was about to walk to the elevator when a familiar hand grabbed his and pulled him the opposite direction.

"Hey!" He shrieked.

"Sh! It's just me!" Kurt whispered, laughing.

Blaine took stock of his surroundings. They were pressed into a small indentation in the wall. "What're you doing, Kurt?" Blaine inquired, giggling quietly.

"I wanted to talk to you alone. This seemed like a convenient place to do so."

Blaine nodded. After a few seconds of silence, he said, "And…"

Kurt shook his head. "Oh, right! I talked to Rachel and Santana and they both said it was fine for you to come and sleep in our room tonight if you wanted. Santana was planning on sneaking Brittany in—so we have a mutual understanding not to rat each other out. And Rachel won't tell because she snuck Finn into her room at Nationals last year and I didn't tell on her." Kurt paused and cleared his throat. "So, um, would you? Like to stay in our room, on the pull out bed, with me, tonight?" Kurt asked apprehensively.

Blaine chuckled. "Do you really need me to answer that?"

Kurt sighed with relief. "Okay, good. Meet me in the hall at midnight, then? You can stay the whole night and just say that you got up early and came to our room because you knew I'd be awake and you didn't want to wake any of the other guys."

Blaine nodded. "Perfect. I'll see you then." Blaine smiled and stepped out of their secluded spot. Kurt followed and the two quickly walked to the elevator. They went to their respective rooms without saying a word—the promise of later hung in the air between them.

Blaine quickly changed for bed and lay on the floor next to Sam. He knew Sam would cover for him if he woke up and noticed Blaine missing. At midnight, he silently got up and made his way out into the hall. As he closed the door silently, he looked up and saw Kurt standing outside of his room, the door cracked slightly behind him.

"Come on, it's freezing out here." Kurt whispered.

Blaine ran in stocking feet to where Kurt was standing. The two entered the room quietly. While Kurt closed the door, Blaine's eyes flickered to Brittany and Santana curled around each other in the middle of Santana's bed. He smiled softly and then walked over to the pull out couch. He lay down under the covers on the left side of the bed and waited for Kurt to join him. A few seconds later, Kurt had laid down on the bed and instantly curled himself into Blaine's side.

"Good night, Kurt." Blaine whispered as sleep overtook him swiftly.

"'Night, Blaine."

**A/N3: I have no idea when I am going to update next. Be patient with me, readers! And leave me a review! I love reviews!**


	13. No Matter What

**A/N: Yes, I know. I am a horrible person who definitely didn't update when she said she would. I have no real excuse. I've had a little bit of free time. I could've updated before now. I just kind of lost my motivation with this story. I kind of just lost all motivation to write in general. The whole break-up between Kurt and Blaine has kind of left me in a funk when it comes to writing. But I'm back with this chapter. I won't make any promises about when I will update next. School leaves me with pretty much no free time this semester. If I get a free few minutes, I will use it to try to write at least a little bit. Might take me a while to update, though. So bare with me. I have by no means abandoned this story, I just physically don't have time to write at the moment. **

**I hope you continue to read and review this story. You guys rock for reading this!**

_May 25, 2013_

Blaine woke to the shrill alarm on Kurt's phone shrieking in his ear. Quickly, he felt Kurt reach across his body to quickly turn off the alarm before the girls woke up.

With the alarm turned off, he settled back into Blaine's arms and looked at him apologetically. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you about the alarm I set, didn't I?"

Blaine chuckled quietly. "Yea, you did. It's okay though. What time is it?"

"I set the alarm for seven."

"Why so _early_?" Blaine whined.

"We need to cover our asses so we don't get you in trouble. Now we can wake up, go downstairs, get something for breakfast, and make it back up here as the others are waking up. It'll work perfectly for our cover story."

Blaine groaned. "But it's so early! Can't we go back to sleep for a little while?" He pouted slightly and shot Kurt puppy eyes.

Kurt tried to give Blaine his _bitch, please_ face, but one look at Blaine's face made him dissolve into giggles. "No, Blaine. We need to get up."

"But…"

"Santana, Rachel, and I are going out all day and we won't see each other until dinner. I want some alone time with you." Kurt sighed. "Especially since every second we are with the New Directions is spent being constantly watched."

"I noticed that!" Blaine whispered fervently. "At least one of them always has their eye on us. It's really annoying. We're fine, we don't need to be under constant supervision."

Kurt hummed his agreement. "Okay, up! We need to get downstairs to eat. The rest of them will be waking up soon since your practice is starting at nine."

Kurt and Blaine got out of bed, took turns in the bathroom, and headed down to the lobby, still clad in pajamas. They quickly grabbed a small breakfast of scones, muffins, and coffee and sat down across from each other at a small table in the corner of the dining room.

"When are you supposed to hear back from colleges?"

Blaine looked thoughtful for a moment. "Any day now, actually. I think they said the last week of May." Blaine looked away. "What if I don't get in anywhere?"

Kurt rested his hand atop Blaine's. "Hey, you listen to me. You will get in, but even if you don't, the people you care about will still be here to love and support you no matter what you decide to do." He looked away for a moment. "Look at me. I didn't get into college and I'm still living my dream. It might be a different one than I had planned in high school, but I'm happy and healthy." He looked back at Blaine and squeezed his hand lightly. The younger boy finally looked in his direction. "You'll be fine, Blaine. No matter what."

Blaine's eyes glistened with tears. He blinked rapidly to rid them from his eyes as he nodded, squeezing Kurt's hand in response. "Thank you, Kurt. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that." He let a brilliant smile light up his features as he shook his head slightly. "Now, enough of this deep talk. We're supposed to be having fun and enjoying each other's company. Tell me about New York. How is it living with Santana?"

Kurt groaned and smiled sunnily back at Blaine. "Oh God, the stories I could tell!"

"Oh, juicy gossip?"

Kurt groaned in response and brought his free hand up to cover his eyes. "If walking in on Santana 'webcam scissoring' with Brittany counts as juicy gossip, then yes."

Blaine shuddered and made a disgusted noise. "Oh God!"

Kurt nodded and hid his face as he squeaked out, "More than once."

"Oh my God! Kurt! That sounds horrifying! Have you talked to Santana about this?"

Kurt shot Blaine another _bitch, please_ face. "Of course I have. So has Rachel. We've had multiple roommate meetings about this. But she won't stop. I've contemplating just giving her a taste of her own medicine, but I haven't worked up the courage yet."

"A taste of her own medicine? What, are you going to scissor with Britt over webcam?" Blaine said, laughing.

Kurt's face turned bright red. "Oh my God, Blaine! That's not what I was thinking at all! I just meant sit on the couch naked or walk around after a shower without putting a towel on."

Blaine couldn't help it anymore; he started laughing so hard a snort escaped from his mouth. This caused Kurt to start giggling uncontrollably. That's how the rest of New Directions found them when they made their way to the lobby for breakfast: holding hands and laughing so hard they were both crying. Sam and Tina exchanged a small smile, happy that their friend looked genuinely happy for the first time since his break with Kurt was initiated. Mr. Schue and the rest of the New Directions looked at the boys with small smiles before they went about getting their breakfast and situating themselves at various tables in twos and threes.

Finally, after a few minutes, the boys came down from their fit of giggles and noticed that their friends were sitting around them, looking in their direction, and smiling. Both boys flushed bright red and looked down at their still interlocked hands. They looked up at each other, both asking silently if they should break apart, but ultimately deciding to not let the others ruin the perfect moment they were sharing.

"So, my dad said you've been going to Friday night dinners almost every week. How's that going?" Kurt sighed and looked over Blaine's shoulder. "I talk to my dad all the time, but he only tells me the good stuff, I'm afraid he's hiding something from me."

Blaine lightly squeezed Kurt's hand. "Everything's fine, Kurt. Carole is taking care of your dad. Your dad is taking care of her and the baby. There is absolutely no reason to be worried. Besides, I've got my eye on them."

Kurt threw Blaine a dazzling smile that made Blaine's heart skip a beat. "I can't help but worry. My dad's sick and Carole's carrying my baby sister, I'm allowed to worry at least a little. It's nice to know that I have a third party in there making sure everything's okay, though. Thank you so much, Blaine. It means a lot to me that you care so much about my family."

Blaine shrugged. "Well, like your dad says, I'm practically a part of it. Of course I care about them. It's hard not to love the Hudmels."

Kurt and Blaine continued to chat about their lives until Rachel interrupted their conversation fifteen minutes later.

"Kurt, it's almost nine. Blaine needs to go practice and we need to go shopping."

Kurt sighed and released Blaine's hand as he nodded and stood. Blaine followed suit and began to clean up their breakfast dishes, stacking them and putting them in a neat pile so that the wait staff didn't have too big of a job. They head up to their floor and part ways. Blaine, who only needs to throw on a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt, quickly gets ready and heads back to Kurt's room. He knocks on the door and is greeted by Kurt in an unbuttoned white shirt over a fitted white t-shirt and a pair of unzipped skinny jeans.

"Oh hey, Blaine. Sorry I'm a mess. What's up? I thought you'd be at practice already."

Blaine shrugged while taking in the sight before him. "I—I had a—um—a few minutes before I—um—needed to be down there."

Kurt chuckled at Blaine's obvious distraction. "Like what you see?" Kurt asked, pitching his voice slightly lower.

Blaine swallowed hard and nodded.

Kurt laughed and pushed at Blaine's shoulder. "Hey, no lollygagging. You're going to be late for rehearsals. Get outta here and let me finish getting ready in peace!"

Blaine shook his head to clear it. "Right. Yes. Of course. I'll just—"

"Go, go."

Blaine turned and took a few steps before turning around and appraising Kurt once more. "You look really great, by the way. In case you couldn't tell by my inability to form words."

Kurt laughed. "Of course I could tell, you dork. You were basically ogling me. And I know I look great, thank you very much, these jeans make my ass look fantastic." He turns sideways and sticks out his rear a little and throwing Blaine a teasing smile.

"You are a dirty little tease. But you're right; they do make your ass look fantastic." Blaine turned and walked to the elevator while laughing quietly to himself.

Practice went smoothly; definitely more smoothly than it had the year before. There was no fighting at all. Everyone remembered their lines, the choreography was learned smoothly, and no one was off pitch. Finally, after practicing for seven hours straight, with only a few short breaks for lunch and to cool off, Mr. Schue let them go back to their rooms and relax. Blaine picked up his phone from where it had been sitting on the table and saw that he had a new text message.

_From: Kurt (3:28pm)_

_When you're done practicing you should come up to our room. I have a surprise for you. :)_

Blaine smiled at his phone and quickly typed out a reply.

**To: Kurt (4:04pm)**

**Oh, you do, do you? I'll be up in a few. I desperately want to take a shower though, so mind if I do that before? Might take a while, the other guys ran out of here. I'll be last in line. :/**

Blaine made his way to the elevator before he heard his phone chirp again.

_From: Kurt (4:06pm)_

_Just take a shower here. The girls and I are clean so there won't be a line._

**To: Kurt (4:07pm)**

**Okay. I just need to run by my room and I'll be there in a sec. :) **

Blaine opened the door to his shared room and grabbed a clean outfit to put on after his shower. Then he headed to Kurt's room and knocked lightly.

Kurt answered the door and smiled brightly. "Perfect, you're here!" He said as he tugged Blaine inside the room and shut the door behind him.

"What's going on?"

Kurt held out a little rectangular box. "I got you a present while we were out shopping."

Blaine smiled at the box and took it from Kurt's palm. "You didn't have to, Kurt!"

Kurt scoffed. "I know I didn't _have_ to, silly! But I saw it and thought of you. And it was on sale, so it was fate. I just knew it had to be a part of Blaine Anderson's wardrobe." Kurt smiled at Blaine. "Open it, hurry up!"

Blaine quickly takes the lid off and sees a bowtie. It was red with little black microphones printed on it. Blaine grinned broadly and pulled out the bowtie. It was made of silk and felt phenomenal between his fingers. "Kurt…" he tried, but words escaped him. He looked into Kurt's eyes and saw his own emotions playing across Kurt's features. "Thank you. It's amazing. I'll wear it tomorrow at the competition. If I hide from Mr. Schue until the performance, he won't be able to do anything about it."

Kurt laughs. "I really shouldn't condone you lying to your teacher and chaperone, but I really want you to wear it up there so I'll just pretend I didn't hear that."

"You enticed me over here with a shower, think I can cash in on that now? I'm really sweaty and gross."

"Right, go ahead, the girls are out getting food so there's no one in there." Kurt said as he turned and walked over to the table where his book was laying.

"Great, thanks. I'll be done as quick as I can."

Blaine took a short shower, washing his hair with Kurt's shampoo and conditioner because he had forgotten his own back in his room. He dried off with the small with the small white towel the hotel provided and dressed in a black short-sleeved button up and hot pink skinny jeans. He finished his outfit with a bowtie that matched his pants and a pair of black oxfords. He stepped out of the bathroom while running a towel through his freshly washed curls.

Kurt looked up and hummed in appreciation of the outfit, then looked back down to his book.

Blaine laughed as he stood in front of the mirror and poured some gel into his palm. From behind he heard Kurt quickly throw down his book, jump up, and run to stand behind Blaine. "Don't you dare, Blaine Anderson. Those curls do not need to be plastered down in that crazy gelmet you always insist on wearing. Do the style you wore in March."

Blaine looked at Kurt indignantly through the mirror. "Kurt…we're going out. People will see!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "People will be much more appreciative of the loose curls than they are of the plastering of your hair to your scalp. Trust me." Kurt flashed Blaine his own version of puppy dog eyes.

Blaine relented. "Fine, but since it's at your insistence, you have to do my hair. I know you all kinds of crazy products in your bag anyway. And I know you love to style my hair." He motioned to the top of his head. "Do your worst."

Kurt squealed and immediately ran to his bed and rummaged through his luggage until he emerged with a comb and a bottle of mousse. He made quick work of styling Blaine's hair so that it was "controlled messy" as he had explained to Blaine the first time the younger boy had allowed him to style his hair.

When Kurt was halfway through styling Blaine's hair, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany walked into the room. They told the boys that Mr. Schue was expecting everyone down in the lobby at 6 so that they could go to dinner. The boys quickly finished getting ready and went down to join the others promptly at six o'clock. Dinner was quiet, each person thinking about the events that would unfold the next day. An excited nervousness was palpable around the room and it strangled any attempts at conversation their teacher would make. Halfway through dinner, Blaine received a text.

_From: Kurt (6:45pm)_

_Wanna sneak in again tonight? You'll probably get more rest on the pull out couch with me than on the floor with the other boys._

**To: Kurt (6:46pm)**

**You don't need to logic me into sleeping next to you again tonight, I kind of had already planned on sneaking in as it was. ;)**

Blaine snuck a peak of Kurt as he read the text and was pleased to see a repressed giggle bubble up in the boy's throat.

_From: Kurt (6:47pm)_

_Okay good. Same time, same place?_

**To: Kurt (6:47pm)**

**Of course.**

When dinner was over, everyone piled back on the bus silently. Mr. Schue told everyone to go to bed early because they were expected to be up and dressed by 7 the next morning. Blaine went with the other boys and dosed quietly for a few hours before getting up and sneaking out of the room the same way he had the night before.

Kurt was waiting for him in the hall. Blaine rushed quietly into Kurt's room. Kurt laid down on the bed and opened his arms for Blaine to lay with his back against Kurt's chest. Blaine followed suit and quickly the boys were snuggled together. Blaine felt Kurt smile into his neck, which in turn made Blaine grin like an idiot into the darkness.

"Good night, Kurt." Blaine whispered after a few quiet moments.

"Night, Blaine." Kurt said, already falling into a deep slumber.

Blaine fell asleep quickly with a small smile on his lips.

**A/N2: So I hope you liked it. It's taken me quite a while to write this, so I hope it doesn't suck too much.**


	14. Good, I Want You to Be

**A/N: I am beyond sorry for how long it took me to update this. I hope people are still reading. I have no legitimate excuse. I've been moderately busy but most of the lack of writing just comes from not having the motivation to write. I'm hoping that's changing so that I can finish this story soon. I have 6 more chapters planned and then there might be a short epilogue but we'll see. As always, please review. Reviews give me the motivation to keep writing. I love each and every one of my readers and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_May 26, 2013_

The morning before the competition was stressful for everyone. A very palpable tension hung around the group as they went about their morning routines. The current members of New Directions ran through their routine a final time to make sure there were no problems. Kurt, Santana, and Rachel had gone to the show to watch the other performances, sending updates after every act. Finally, it was 1 o'clock and it was time for the New Directions to perform.

Marley walked onto the stage to start the performance.

_Can I ask you a question please  
Promise you won't laugh at me_

Tina joined her on stage and sang the next few lines as Marley moved off to the side of the stage.

_Honestly I'm standing here  
Afraid I'll be betrayed._

Kitty joined the others on stage to sing the next line.

_As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams_

The three girls joined together at center stage to sing the nest line and the chorus.

_So let in the morning light and let the darkness fade away_

_Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?_

Next Brittney joined the others on the stage and sang the next few lines straight to Santana.

_Drowning in my loneliness  
How long must I hold my breath_

Unique now joined the girls to add her voice to the performance.

_So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
One last year has come and gone  
It's time to let your love rain down on me_

As Sugar rushed on stage to join the others, they all finished the song together.

_Can you turn my black roses red?  
Cuz  
I'm feelin like I've never known love._

The ladies all run offstage to give the boys their solo performance. Artie and Blaine started their song when Blaine pushed Artie directly to the middle of the stage. They sang the first verse together as they danced to the upbeat song, Blaine twirling, jumping, and skipping around, keeping close to Artie.

_Hey, where did we go  
Days when the rains came?  
Down in the hollow  
Playing a new game,  
Laughing and a-running, hey, hey,  
Skipping and a-jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our, our hearts a-thumping  
And you, my brown-eyed girl,  
You, my brown-eyed girl._

Blaine pushed Artie to the left side of the stage as Jake and Ryder walked to the middle of the stage. Their part was perfectly choreographed and they were able to impress the audience with the synchronicity of their dance moves as they sang.__

Whatever happened  
To Tuesday and so slow  
Going down to the old mine with a  
Transistor radio.  
Standing in the sunlight laughing  
Hide behind a rainbow's wall,  
Slipping and a-sliding  
All along the waterfall  
With you, my brown-eyed girl,  
You, my brown-eyed girl.

Blaine and Artie moved back to the middle of the stage; the four boys sang together while having fun and losing themselves in the performance.

_Do you remember when we used to sing  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
Just like that  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
La dee dah._

Finally the last two boys—Sam and Joe—made their way onstage to sing their part together, acting out the lyrics through their movements.

_So hard to find my way  
Now that I'm all on my own.  
I saw you just the other day,  
My, how you have grown!  
Cast my memory back there, Lord,  
Sometime I'm overcome thinking about  
Making love in the green grass  
Behind the stadium  
With you, my brown-eyed girl,  
You, my brown-eyed girl._

Blaine stepped up to the front of the group and addressed the audience with the next line, ushering for them to stand and clap along.

_Do you remember when we used to sing_

All six boys belted out the final part of the song with huge smiles on their faces.

_Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
Laying in the green grass  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la dee dah  
Dee dah dee dah dee dah dee dah dee dah dee  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la la la  
Dee dah la dee dah la dee dah la  
D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d..._

The girls made their way back on stage for the final number. Everyone went back to the raised portion of the stage and sat on the ledge, arms draped around one another as they swayed back and forth as a unit while singing the final song. Blaine and Sam lifted Artie out of his wheelchair and helped him to sit on the ledge with the rest of the New Directions as Joe pushed the wheelchair offstage before quickly returning and taking his place with the group.

_In the town where I was born  
Lived a man who sailed to sea  
And he told us of his life  
In the land of submarines_

So we sailed up to the sun  
Till we found the sea of green  
And we lived beneath the waves  
In our yellow submarine

We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

And our friends are all on board  
Many more of them live next door  
And the band begins to play

We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

Sam yelled out the next portion of the song in an impressive imitation of the original recording.

_[Full speed ahead, Mr. Parker, full speed ahead!  
Full speed over here, sir!  
Action station! Action station!  
Aye, aye, sir, fire!  
Heaven! Heaven!]_

The large group sang the main part of the next verse and Artie sang the echoes back to the group.__

As we live a life of ease (A life of ease)  
Everyone of us (Everyone of us) has all we need (Has all we need)  
Sky of blue (Sky of blue) and sea of green (Sea of green)  
In our yellow (In our yellow) submarine (Submarine, ha, ha)

We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
We all live in a yellow submarine  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

Joe quickly ran offstage to retrieve Artie's wheelchair. When he returned, Blaine and Sam lifted Artie back into the chair and they all lined up to take their bows before running offstage. They went into the lobby to celebrate their performance. As they were hugging, Rachel, Santana, Kurt, and Mr. Schue joined them in the lobby.

"You were all fantastic, guys! I think we have a really good shot!" Mr. Schue exclaimed.

Kurt went straight to Blaine and engulfed him in a tight hug. "You were amazing, Blaine."

"How'd you come up with Yellow Submarine as the ending number? It was a perfect choice!" Rachel asked.

Blaine smiled and tugged Kurt closer to his side. "It was Kurt's idea, actually. When I told him the theme was colors he suggested it. We tried it in practice one day and thought it sounded great so we knew we just had to use it."

Everyone made their way to the concession stand to buy snacks before the results were to be announced at 3. They ate and chatted until it was announced that the top 3 were posted and required to go back to the stage. With baited breath, the group made their way to where the top 3 were posted. They stood off to the side not looking until Santana got frustrated.

"Aye dios mio, I'll go look and tell you if you're top 3 or not." She walked over to the sign, read it, nodded once, and walked back to the group.

They all looked at her expectantly. "So…" Kurt prompted.

"Looks like Berry, Hummel, and I need to go find seats again because you guys are in the top 3!" Santana exclaimed.

Cheers erupted throughout the group as hugs were shared.

"Alright, guys, we need to get back on stage." Mr. Schue announced.

The group split: current members and Mr. Schue went back to the stage as Rachel, Santana, and Kurt went back into the auditorium to find seats.

Once all three groups were on stage, the announcer went to the middle of the stage with the envelopes. "We saw some amazing performances today. The top 3 are: from Los Angeles, California—the Treble Makers, from Lima, Ohio—the New Directions, and from Atlanta, Georgia—the Showstoppers. And now, to find out the winners; in third place we have," the announcer pauses for a moment to open the envelope, "from Atlanta—the Showstoppers!"

The group collects their trophy and exits the stage. "And the 2013 National Show Choir Champions are," the announcer opens the envelope slowly, "for the second year in a row—the New Directions!"

Cheers erupt from the crowd and the group as they all excitedly hug and jump up and down. They collect their trophy and run back out to the lobby to meet their friends. Rachel, Kurt, and Santana run out and enthusiastically congratulate the group.

Pictures are taken, interviews are given, and finally the group is free to go have dinner. They go to a nice restaurant close to their hotel and celebrate with sparkling cider.

"I just want to say that it has been an honor working with you guys this year. I know we started out a little rocky this year, reeling from the loss of so many key players after graduation last year. But we pulled it together and we became National Champions two years in a row. That's all you guys. You are truly talented and I cannot wait to see where you all end up in life. Big things are in your futures." Mr. Schue said, raising a toast to the group.

Blaine stood up. "We couldn't have done this without you, Mr. Schue. If we were on our own we would never be able to pick songs to perform, let alone come up with choreography and rehearse. I think I speak for the whole team when I say that you are the best teacher we could hope for and that none of us would be where we are today without you."

Sounds of "hear, hear" and "cheers" were heard around the table.

After dinner they went back to the hotel, all rules forgotten as members of New Directions went to whichever room they wanted to stay in that night. Blaine and Kurt laid on their backs, holding hands on the pull out couch in Kurt's room. They both wore huge smiles, even as they were falling asleep. In one motion, Kurt turned on his side and tugged Blaine over so that Blaine's back and legs fit into the curve of Kurt's body. Kurt pressed a soft kiss to the back of Blaine's head. "You were amazing today. I'm so proud of you."

Blaine smiled and snuggled back into Kurt a little more. "Good, I want you to be."

The two laid in silence for a few moments before Blaine whispered, "In the morning you'll be 19."

"Yes, I will." Kurt chuckled. "Get some sleep, Blaine."

"Good night, Kurt."

"Good night, Blaine."


End file.
